Chronicles of the Lovers
by C. M. Spinks
Summary: A collection of short stories from Knights and Luna's points of views after the events of At Her Side. 'Midnight Wedding' was moved here after several other chapters were conceived to follow.
1. Midnight Wedding

A Midnight Wedding

The mirror is a strange thing. Glass, right? But something reflective behind it to, you know, reflect. Otherwise it'd be clear. And the reflection isn't perfect, no matter how it may seem. There will always be some slight, unknown difference between the stallion standing on this side and the one standing on the other.

All the same, it's hard to reconcile the fact that the stallions are both me, and that I look the way I do now. For when Time so kindly put me back in the land of the living, the changes he made to my form were not to be the last. Since then, my mane has developed a slight wave, nothing as resplendent or powerful as Luna's or Celestia's, but it's there, if you look. Similarly, if you study my moving locks, you would see the hint of starlight, a sign of my affiliation with the night. And they're even more apparent in my under feathers, where they gleam like living spots on my wings.

I sigh. I'm not unhappy with my changes, but they're much to be getting used to. I shift in front of the mirror. One thing that didn't change was the scars. The seven bolt-marks remain, strewn across my side from the last battle between the Moon Killers and the Lunar Guard. Sometimes I wonder to myself why Time left them, or why they don't now fade as my form continues to change. At the same time, I think that they serve as great reminder of what I've done and am willing to do for my love.

My love.

Even now, nearly a year later, it feels so fresh and wholesome to be able to say it, to think it. Everytime I do it is as if I am remade again, for her and her alone.

I sigh again. I should be getting ready. Tonight's a night that's been in production for three months. It wouldn't do if I didn't show up on time, and underdressed. Of course, with Luna helping me with attire, I certainly won't be underdressed, if I would just _get_ dressed. I levitate the tail-coat suit over. This is a rare, full-body one. Most are made without the pants, because most suit-requiring functions require only the jacket and tie parts. But for a wedding, I think the full thing is definitely called for. At least, from the Lunar Guard's General, and current only pegasus-alicorn in existence.

Ah, now, that was a fun conversation. When I realized it, I thought it was hilarious! See, statistically, there would and should always be more of the demi-alicorns, or 'lower' alicorns than the 'high' alicorns or alicorn-alicorns. Luna, Celestia, and this other princess, Cadence, are all alicorn-alicorns! Their gathered existence is statistically improbable, whereas my solitary state of pegasus-alicorn is lacking in numbers and _also_ statistically improbable. There should be more of the pegasi-, unicorn-, and earth pony-alicorns than there are anything else. 'Should be'. Aren't. Oh well. It was a laugh between us at the time.

I slip into the undershirt, pants, vest, tucking things in when required, and hesitate when I'm left with the tie and suit jacket. I look pretty nice, the faint yellow of the vest both contrast my natural black and white scheme, and complement my green eyes. I'm excited for this night, so why do I hesitate so much? I can't seem to express it.

There's a knocking at the door of my 'changing room' and a call:

"Knights?" It's Jasmine. What's she doing here? She's supposed to be getting ready too.

"Yes?"

"You okay in there?" Why wouldn't I be?

"Yeah. Fine. Having, uh, trouble with the tie." I lie, and poorly. She opens the door slowly. l am presented with her turquoise dress with white accents, chosen to match her natural green self. Her hair is done up in a triad of buns, decorated with turquoise and white pins in the shape of flowers.

"Are you having trouble with the tie, or having trouble _about_ the tie?"

"Jasmine… This is a big night for you, and.. I'm happy for you and Maclura. Truly, a match made in the Eternal Herd! But I never in a thousand nights dreamed I'd somehow be the stallion to walk you down the aisle, and although I know that's literally all I have to do.. I feel like I should do more. You and Maclura are my best friends, and honored members of the Night Court, and…" I don't know what else to say.

"Knights.. This is the biggest thing you could do for me! It's also a great way to finally present you to the public eye in a controlled and pleasant setting."

"No, don't make this about me coming out of the alicorn closet. This is your night, and that's what I want it to be about. You and your blue warrior stallion, tying the knot, and having yourselves a happy forever after."

"See? That's why you're doing this, instead of my father. Besides, he's away on serious diplomatic business. You know that. I asked you to bear this responsibility because you're not going to make it about you. Because you're my friend, and you care. Because I know you'll do everything to make it perfect, even if that's just keeping it the way it is."

"You seem to have a lot of confidence in me."

"Knights, if ponies knew about your story, you'd be legendary. One of your best quirks is that you're a better person than you think you are."

"Stop sweet talkin' me. I'm gonna start crying."

"If you cry, I'll cry, and then I'm going to ruin my makeup. Luna worked really hard on making this." She gestures to the whole of her face and the well worked makeup. Luna's come a long way from struggling with a tube of lipstick. Especially with her magic restored, her dexterity and confidence have grown, and the artist in her is starting to emerge again.

"Fine, fine."

"Were you really having trouble with the tie?" She asks.

"I would have… if I started.."

"Pff. Let me." She comes across the room, finally, and takes the tie up in her dextrous hooves. "You should learn to do this yourself, you know."

"I will. One day."

"And you have so many days to do it.." She says, almost under her breath. And there it is. The thing that scares me the most.

"That's the other thing, Jasmine. Is now that I'm… as I am… I'll have to watch you continue to change and, and age, and… One day, like with Mary, I'll have to say goodbye." As she ties the knot slowly, I look up at the ceiling and fight back tears. "And I'm scared that even if we fill each and every day and night with the most beautiful memories, one day I'll look back over my life and you'll be so buried by other days and nights with others or alone or whatever and you'll be as good as forgotten.

I'm faced with eternity, but not in the way I'd ever expect.

You're raised knowing that good ponies go to the Eternal Herd, where you'll be happy forever. But I may never die now, and forever without friends is an awful long and lonely time and, and.. It would never be fair to you to forget you! Even if you're perfectly happy in eternity, I owe it to you and everypony I'll ever love to remember you, and what if I can't?" I turn to face her, tears welling. "What if I can't?" She finishes the knot and turns to me.

"Then you can't. And in my eternal bliss, I'll know that it was not without great struggle that memories of me slipped away. And, though I predict it is a loooong way off, I expect you'll see us again. So even if you do forget, I'll meet you at the entrance and give you a great big 'remember me' slap. And then a hug to apologize."

"I'll hold you to that." And then I pick her up in a big hug. When I put her down, I slide on the coat, and offer her my arm. "Shall we go then? It's just about time."

"Yes. Let's." She slides her hoof through my arm and I escort her out to the gardens, via teleportation. We're just outside the gathering of ponies. Luna is already out and standing at the makeshift altar. She's presiding over the affair, one of her favorite princessly duties. She's dressed in simple black, trading her silver shoes for cloaking fabric. Maclura stands with her, talking.

"Are you ready?"

"I've never been more ready, Knights." She says, with rapt attention fixed on Maclura. I magically signal the musicians, and they start the waltz they chose for the walk. Maclura and Luna turn towards the start of the walk, and soon everypony follows suit, standing and turning.

And then the music grows louder, and I take the first step, leading Jasmine down the twenty foot long aisle. Her eyes are fixed on her soon-to-be, her movements dreamlike and instinctive. The only moment she breaks attention on him is when we pass the section of wall that hides Mary's grave. She gives a small nod, and then her eyes are back on the altar. As we get there, I turn to the side, facing her, and I lean down and give her a hug. She stands apart from Maclura , holding a single hoof as Luna stands over them. I go to the side, standing where best mares and stallions would go. Luna starts:

"These two ponies have come together, and chosen to stay together through the act of marriage, the sacred covenant between two that binds them together for all their lives and more. Together, and in each other, they have found love, compassion, honor and commitment, and are ready to seal and tie themselves to one another thusly. We are gathered here with them to bear witness to this monument of love, to give them their first blessings in their new life together. I, Princess Luna, She Who Is The Moon, am here to seal their bond, and to bless them in my own right.

Before the exchanging of vows, I would like to tell you a story.

Long ago, when the world was new, and ponykind began its climb from the bottom to the top, love was not new. It was new to ponies, yes, but it had existed long before them. For, you see, it was love that fundamentally started and created the world and beyond. And when ponies discovered it, they knew that it's magic was a beautiful and powerful thing. The rite of marriage was once far more ritualistic, all in the name of honoring the force of love. In these days, we are a little more casual with it, but it holds every bit of power now as it did then. So, when these two ponies are wed, they will be as intrinsically and mystically tied to each other in the force of love as any two ponies ever were before.

So now I ask, that if anypony here suspects their love is not true, that they speak now, or let these two be bound forever." Luna looks out on the audience, and in the smiling silence she too smiles. "Then we shall continue. Jasmine Sky, you are a mare of hardwork and dedication, love and commitment, passion and profession. Do you claim and accept the stallion before you as your own? Do you promise to forever love him as strongly or stronger than you love him tonight? Will you stay by his side in his times of need, and will you stay with him even if the world falls down around you two?" And then, with sheer love and in the traditional phrase Jasmine speaks:

"I do; I belong at his side." Her words ring clear, and I am sure that you can hear the sound from the garden entrance despite their softness. Luna nods and turns to Maclura.

"Maclura, you are a stallion of ferocity and diligence, mirth and joy, resolution and willingness. Do you claim and accept the mare before you as your own? Do you promise to forever love her as strongly or stronger than you love her tonight? Will you stay by her side in her times of need, and will you stay with her even if the world falls down around you two?" And almost as eagerly, with just as much love, Maclura says:

"I do; I belong at her side." Even softer, his words fall around us, just as powerfully.

"Then by the sacred rights of life and love, you are now bound to each other, forever and always, in life and death, you are as one. Go forth from this place, on this night, and begin your new life together, and go with each and every pony's blessing. You may now kiss to seal the bond." Luna steps away as Jasmine and Maclura meet, faces and hooves entwining. Their kiss is passionate, and I can tell they really do belong together. Forever and always. "Good, now lead us to the after-party, oh married two, and let the festivities begin!" Everypony cheers, and Jasmine and Maclura nearly run down the aisle to the next part of the garden over, where the reception is. I walk with Luna, slowly, as everypony else picks up and leaves.

"Well spoken." I say, though it's obvious.

"Thank you. She looked so happy, walking with you. You nearly tower over her, though." She smiles back, head bonking softly into mine.

"Yeah, well, I'm still shorter than you. Prince of the Sky isn't so regally high, so to speak."

"Don't make me regret giving you that title." She teases. The night's calm washes over us, and for a moment we're peacefully quiet.

"Say, will we ever get married?" I ask.

"I don't know. In a way, I don't see the point."

"Hmm?"

"Think: mortal ponies do it to pledge the rest of their lives to each other, to make a finite promise that will one day end in one of them.. dying. We have a foreseeable forever together that we've already in more than one way promised to each other... marrying as mortal ponies do.. seems almost contradictory." She smiles. "Besides, you're already so fond of that promising phrase.."

"I am; I belong at your side." I close my eyes and slide my face up next to and against Luna's. "And you, Moon Goddess? Are you fond of this phrase?" She giggles.

"I am; I belong at your side." I kiss her then, a quick and loving peck. "Does this make us a newly wed couple, too, then?"

"Not in the same way, you're right. But in a way, yes. If anything, it's almost our anniversary from our first kiss."

"Not our first kiss ever, though. I kissed you once before, a thousand years ago. We're not so newly wed, then." She laughs. "Come, let us go to the party. They're.. 'getting it on' without us."

And we walk off into the night. All is well.

"I love you."

All is perfect.


	2. The Return

The Return

"You want to do what!?" I screech at Celestia. Of all the outlandish, dangerous, bizarre, completely bloody mental things she could have possibly suggested today, I would never have _shivered_ at the idea she actually dared to suggest. "After what that _monster_ did to me, to Luna! After what _he nearly did to Equestria_ , you want to let him out? You- " I can barely breathe, and the pause makes me sound unhinged, "- You want to _let him out_? Under the supervision of yes, the Elements of Harmony, but you. Want. To let. _Him_. _**Out?!**_ " The conference room that our castle café has become shakes under my voice.

"Knights, dear, I know you feel outcry, believe me that I am worried as well, but let us hear my sister out." I look to Luna and I can't keep my scowl. I can't even look angry in her direction. I meet her eyes and I nearly lose my anger all together. To her Discord is more than the Lord of Chaos, God of Mischief, Sole Draconequus- he used to be her uncle, and she loved him.

I take a few short, angry breaths, trying to calm my rage. My mane is flying all over the place, my raised wings baring twinkling stars and generally my whole form is bristling. Heightened emotions are awful. I don't know how Luna does this.

"Okay. Okay. What more is there to your plan?" I ask Celestia as she takes a sip of her tea, trying not to look me in the eye. Damn. I guess I'm scary when I'm mad.

"Discord's violent side has died down- I know you would not think so, Knights, but believe me he was far worse when first he lost his mind. I believe that with some work, some care, some true kindness, more of his original personality and morality can be brought back. I even have hopes for his memories to potentially be restored."

"In theory this sounds fantastic. But what happens if it goes wrong? If they can't contain him a second time? He's a tricky bastard, you know that, pardon the swearing. I realize how hypocritical it is of me to ask you not to let sentimentality get in the way, but he is dangerous. I know I can hold my own against him now, I'm not some newly ascended punk anymore, but I worry for the country. For your other plans."

"I estimate that if Discord _were_ to escape containment, _and_ neutralize the Elements of Harmony, it would only force Twilight into ascension in a, well, less than favorable way, but nothing more would come of the matter. Her ascension is assured at this point, it is only the tipping point that is yet to be determined; thus I am not afraid of letting them deal with him.

Besides which, I have been designing a spell that would make taking the artefacts impossible for Discord; it has taken many months to find ways to block his chaos magic and it's seeming endless creativity for breaking the rules of reality. That's why I bring it up now. It has been nearly a year since Luna's return, and I once feared even she would forever be… gone. If Twilight and her friends can, on their own, save her, then I am sure with some help from me they can do this. Especially young Fluttershy."

"I understand your reasoning, sister, but suppose that is not enough? Discord has always been cunning and tricky to say the least; he may not need to take the Elements by force if he can outwit our friends." Luna speaks with concern. I nod, but say nothing. Celestia sighs.

"I.. I feel that that is a risk we can afford to take. I do not believe them to be easily outsmarted, though it is indeed a possibility. Still, if the both of you truly do not wish to try now, I will hold this idea for later. No matter how far away 'later' might be." Of all of Celestia's qualities, I think her attempts to be understanding are the best.

"Knights and I… will discuss it. Perhaps in a few nights' time we will have a decision for you." Luna looks at me with hope. Through our connection, I try to push the same, but I do not have much faith in Discord at the moment. I do believe in Luna and Celestia, though, and maybe that will be enough for me to feel safe about releasing that…. About releasing Discord. Luna and I walk towards the dais room, for her ceremonial raising of the moon.

Afterwards we go for a flight. Sometimes we like to see how far we can travel in a single night, those few nights we now have alone. Many a night Luna and I now oversee the Night Court. Jasmine and Maclura are now the heads of a new noble house, one of the first remade Night Houses that were lost under Celestia's rule and dayponies' fear. Maclura attends as my second-in-command. Jasmine attends as Lady of the House, but also as a knowledgeable medical pony. Slowly, we are gaining more Houses, but I expect it will take a long time to match the twenty something Day Houses that survived. Though, some have petitioned to switch, and we're wondering if that's… allowed?

The House system we have is not dependent on numbers, it's mostly a security net and a social web. The way I explain it is that the Houses know things that we may need to know, but don't because it's trivial in our lives or it's an outlier to our knowledge. For example, I am knowledgeable on fighting, literature, and history, but things like economics, some forms of politics, weather control, all that's out of my know-how. Just by way of life, one or more of our Houses out to know something about those things. One of the Day Houses, the House of Pants, as much as I laugh at it's name, has long produced ponies with extended knowledge and talent for working the economy, producing, supervising, or generally commanding the flow of goods through, in, and out of the country. They're not legally required to do so, and if the heir to the house was talented or interested in, say, oranges, it would not make the house illegitimate. Traditionally, yes, the Houses act as a council for the Princesses and by extension myself, but their function has degraded somewhat. Houses have grown and split and died and come back so many times that the original purpose of the House has been lost.

See, it _used_ to be that a House would serve functions to do with one area. Long ago, the Armor House, predictably, produced armor and weaponry, as well as trained our military alongside Generals, the family line often producing those who would one day _be_ a General. The Armor House merged with the Sparkle House long ago, and even then it was long after they had lost their function. They simply weren't needed, or somepony else did it better.

Luna and I alight on a particularly fluffy cloud. I suppose it's not a night to marathon the skies of Equestria. We do need to talk.

"What do you think we should do?" I ask first. She sighs and flops over.

"I miss Discord as he was when I was _young_. To be truthful, the idea, the hint that he may become that person again, it is tempting to throw caution to the winds and act on that hope alone. But he is not that person now, and the person he _is_ is whom we must deal with. He is not trustworthy, but I will bet you he desires whatever freedom he can grasp."

"Do you think that now that he knows the elements can stop him, he'll be more.. safe about what he does? That he really will listen to save his own hide?"

"Perhaps. He, that is, the 'new' him never experienced loss before us, and likely did not expect it again. If he is set free a third time, his tactics may well slip into something more subtle. My uncle was kind, caring, manipulative only in a humorous sense; the beast he has become is nothing like what he was. Thus, I cannot accurately say. But I suppose Celestia has thought all this through time and time again in these past months while working on her spell.

I want to trust her judgement, too. But then again, I suppose she is deferring to us because she wants to trust us. I want to be hopeful, Knights, but I am frightened of what may come."

"I understand. I think. I think we should accept this offer now." Luna rises, excited. "But, but, I want to be there. In the shadows. Not because I don't trust you, or Celestia, or the elements, but because I don't trust him. We can come up with protocol for when and if I can interfere, and I'll stick to it like glue. I'm almost as good as hiding as you are, my love, so they don't have to know I'm there, but they would be safe with me looking after them, just as a secondary defense measure." I plead, I nearly beg. I hate to say I have a grudge, but I do. Discord's act of tricking me into throwing myself into the space between spaces may have kickstarted what would be my ascension, but his intents were malicious, spiteful, vindictive. I cannot forgive, and I am literally incapable of forgetting; I feel the need to watch him, to stop him if need be, with a passion close to my heart.

Luna looks away from me, reflecting on her past, our past, the future. Slowly she turns back to me, lips pursed in thoughts still forming. When she meets my eyes, I know she's made a decision.

"I agree to this. Let us first draft these protocols, and then present them to Celestia upon the suggestion of our caveat."

"Shall we do that now, or do you want to enjoy this beautiful night out?"

"I should like to spend the night out in the cool air, Knights. Shall we fly as high as our wings will bear us?" She stands, raising her wings up, stretching them out.

"I should like that very much." I smirk. Luna laughs, and takes off, heavy, hard wing beats signalling her ascent through the sky. My smirk turns to a smile, and I take off after her.

Celestia accepted our terms. I sigh in relief, for perhaps the seventh time this past half hour. I will be there to monitor him, to keep him in line should he fall out of shape- I will be there to end whatever malicious chaos he plans to enact.

I'm still not happy, though. I am only relieved that I will be present, but it does little to solve my unease. I may not be enough. I will have, maybe, the element of surprise should he try something, but my raw power against his is not in my favor. Should he take my wings, as he is apparently able to do, I would be further weakened. Luna assures me that he appears to still hate repeating 'jokes', so stealing my wings is not a likely outcome. Still, would it not be more unexpected to do something we know he hates doing?

I shake my head. Now is not the time to be worrying. I have a week. I ought to relax now. Luna and Celestia are talking on their own, so I am in the garden, where I love to ponder my thoughts in the cheerful, simple quiet. My absent-minded wandering has brought me to the statues… to Discord.

While certainly not in any way pleasant before, my demeanor turns cold and angry towards the inanimate master of chaos. I growl, and don't even try to hide it. I.. I truly hate him. I have never hated someone before; even the burning resentment of my parents' mistreatment of me is like a pleasant fireplace glow compared to the cold, seething rage I feel towards his very existence. After a pause, I approach his statue.

"I don't know if you can hear me. I don't know that I care. Discord, you have the rare honor of having earned my absolute loathing. I detest you- I cannot stand the idea of you. It is with great pride that I say I will be there when you're released, and it is with utter sincerity that I say I will _end you_ if you so much as speak rebellion.

Luna looked up to you, still does look up to you, but to a 'you' that has been essentially erased. It is only hope that the old you, the better you, can be brought back that we free you. If you show that that hope is dead, I will feel no shame, no worry, no guilt in killing you if you wrong us again. This is your last chance, and I will see that you never hurt her again if you waste it." I speak, looking into his stoney eyes. There is no sign of understanding, but that's just as well. The speech was more for my sake than for his.

A week later I am riding with Celestia in a golden chariot heading straight for Ponyville. Behind us is the statue of Discord. I look at it, him, in mild disgust. I turn away.

"Do you have any reservations, Knights?" Celestia asks. I look to her, feeling a bit awkward as I do. Normally I am to Luna's left, an old social commandment that signifies our romantic relationship and fealty. Now I am to Celestia's right, showing only fealty. Looking to the left is awkward, as normally I am looking to the right.

"Of course; but not enough that I ask we end this. I'll see it through, one way or another." I try not to speak with contempt, and I think I manage for the most part. I sound colder than anything else- cold and tired.

"If you are still certain." Celestia nods. After a moment I speak up again.

"And what of you? Have you any reservations?"

"I.." She looks out, towards the horizon. Then she turns to me. "I am worried that he will disappoint Luna. I have plans for his magic- but what of his person? If he cannot be trusted, if he cannot reform even now, even for his own sake, then is our uncle lost forever? Is he no more than a botched copy of who he used to be? I was not so close to him.. Mother and Father are who I spent my time with before Luna was born, and after she matured I spent many days with Mother alone. Luna always favored Father and Uncle Discord, and we may have lost all of them. Our family is broken, Knights, and I worry that trying to repair it with a cheap knock-off will harm Luna in the long-run."

"I.. I understand." Only through empathy, of course. I have never been close to my family, immediate or otherwise. But thinking of losing Luna, or even Celestia now.. I can imagine the pain of losing them and then trying to replace them. It would be impossible, it would be hell.

"I have only hope, now. The future is bright if we believe in it." Celestia smiles, genuinely. I smile back.

"I will try believe. In the future, if not.. him." I turn back to the statue, the cold fire of hate slowed briefly by Celestia's lament.

"That is all you can do, and I thank you for it." Celestia looks to the ground, nodding to herself. "We are fast approaching Ponyville. Now is a good time to remove yourself if you wish to remain unseen by the Elements."

"Agreed. I will do my best." I bow before hauling myself off the side of the chariot, allowing myself to plummet for a moment. I stretch my wings out, righting myself and flying low to the ground, just above the tops of the trees. I follow slowly behind the chariots, hardly flying any more than I am lazily gliding. I land when the trees clear out from under me. I track Celestia with my eyes; her chariot continues for maybe half a mile before it begins it's descent. I trot along as patiently as I can. Celestia won't leave until she knows I'm near, as part of our agreed procedure for this event. Still, I can't seem to help but hurry.

As I approach, I slow. Celestia is in conversation with the element bearers. She subtly flicks her ear to signal she knows I'm here. Knowing she can vaguely sense my thoughts like Luna can, but to a much lesser degree, I send out thoughts of confirmation and preparedness. Soon enough she returns to her chariot, and is gone. The elements talk for a moment before activating their gifts. The rainbow emerges, and with a great flash of light that irritates my sensitive eyes, Discord is freed.

He begins with a stretch, popping things weird. I hesitate- the elements haven't even gotten to talk to him yet. They all gasp, mirroring my own reaction. They yell, explaining his situation. Kindness, a mare named Fluttershy, gives him a bewildering stare, which doesn't effect him. He doesn't care about her disappointment for it to bother him. He laughs, but as Magic, uh, Twilight explains that Celestia would understand them returning him to stone, he relents, 'promising' to reform.

The seven, eight counting the dragon, head away. Discord messes with all of the mares as much as he can as they walk, but scurries inside what I presume is Fluttershy's place of residence when they arrive at a hollow tree on the other side of town. I have a hell of a time keeping out of their sight but within visual range of Discord, but I manage. Fluttershy insists that she can handle it, while the others show hesitation, unassured. Still, they leave, and when they do they gallop away, talking about a spell of some sort. I snort.

I can't help it. If they think magic, pure magic, will have any effect on him they're wrong. He is magic, almost pure magic, and you can't fight magic with magic. Celestia _is_ right that the only hope we have of him changing is somepony's positive influence, most likely Fluttershy's kind nature. I've only talked with any of them a couple of times, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle the most, but from what I've gained about them, Fluttershy is the most tolerant, most accepting, most good natured of any of them. Her empathy is limitless, her compassion is universal, even, or maybe especially in the face of fear. Luna has great hopes for her in this, and I must agree.

I watch with a spell that will let me focus and observe specific target persons, in this case Discord and Fluttershy. Inside, Discord is taking complete advantage of her hospitality. It's to be expected, I suppose. This is the only freedom he has so of course he's going to take all he can get, from petty arguments with her angry rabbit to rudely taking over her space. For a while this is how it goes- Fluttershy offering her home and self and freedom and Discord taking it all with no consideration. It pains me that she has to experience this, even if it results in a better Discord. It will seal my hate for him if she has to go through this with no success. It will be time, stress, and insult wasted on her part, and I barely have the stomach for _this_.

Fluttershy decides to step out, and leaves Discord with the rabbit, who he eagerly menaces as soon as she leaves. For a few moments this is all that occurs, until he begins rearranging her household, starting with simply misplacing everything to the left by a single inch and cementing it there with magic, then summoning a large bowl with… I think that's paper… and eating it. He eats what I really think is parchment, ruminating on what to do next. After a while he decides, lifting the couch to the center of the room, the exact middle of the space, a few feet off the floor, then lifts the entire tree from the ground, and sets it to loop around in the air around the couch. He lies on the couch, seeming content with what he's done. I wonder, I really do wonder, what it's like to be him, to have a limited sense of morality, to take pleasure in others' displeasure, to be merry when the world's rules have been all but obliterated. I can't imagine. My empathy cannot cross that divide. It's too alien, too antagonistic in nature.

Still, I see the look of content on his face, and I think I can understand that. Maybe I'll never get into his headspace, maybe I'll never really understand completely, but here I can imagine the.. relief, the clicking into place of things that just feel good, and maybe that's good enough. If he proves himself today, that is. As much as I try to be understanding now, if he must be stopped that shall also be the end of my empathy for him.

When Fluttershy returns, she meets the situation with surprise, but ultimately she accepts this little 'creative outlet'. Soon after her own arrival, Twilight arrives, and she is far less forgiving than Fluttershy. I see that there is a dissodance between their outlooks on this situation. As expected, Fluttershy is genuine about her kindness and the hope that Discord can be reformed. Twilight and the rest seem more cynical, especially know it's been left in the hooves of their usually demure friend. Here, Twilight want to give up already, since they can't find the spell they were hoping for. She explodes when she realizes that the paper he's inside still _eating_ is whatever hope of a spell they had, now gone.

I shudder. Paper is gross. Old paper is worse. Papers with spells on them taste weird across the room. I can't imagine what Discord's palette is like that he _enjoys_ that up there.

Fluttershy convinces Twilight that Discord is doing better- which I don't believe as there's been no actual difference in his behavior whatsoever- and that at a dinner they'll host tonight he'll be even more so. I sigh, really hoping she knows what she's saying and doing. As for me, I nestle even further into the bush to watch.

The dinner is strange. Discord prepares the place, even putting the tree back on the damn earth, but he alters the room size, notably bigger on the inside even from my aloof viewpoint. He conducts the platters; they dance to their spots on the table, which is like a sideways cut of a split in a tree, unrefined in shape, polished, and made to serve ponies. In a way, it's rather artistic, but I know he's done it because it's irregular and it may possibly irritate the elements.

He bothers them at the front door, hoping to trick them into taking off the artefacts so they can't be used against him, but the mares hold tight to them.

Inside, Discord slyly uses a facsimile of intelligence int the object on the table to pull meager pranks on the mares present, slowly angering them to the point where Rainbow Dash, element of loyalty, leaps onto the table, calling him out. Fluttershy sticks with Discord, however, saying that trust and benefit of the doubt are important in early friendships. I find myself nodding to that, but more importantly, I find comfort in the surprised, relieved look on Discord's face.

"I've never really had a friend before." I hear him say. It's not quite true but it is all he knows…

"Well now you do." Fluttershy's genuine care and promise of such seems to really strike the God of Chaos, he even smiles. The shock on the others' faces is priceless; their honest disbelief in Discord has been pushed back a bit. The company and trust of a pony is strange to him, but already it is becoming something he desires. I can see it. Hope rises up in my heart, real hope, that this is real.

That is, until the bunny bursts into the room. Through pantomime and phsyical context clues, the five guess that something is going down at Applejack's farm, and everypony then jumps to conclusions that Discord's the one who's done it. My ears lay back. Could it be that he's just acting? I look back inside, focusing on the remaining two in the house. Discord and Fluttershy.

She stares him down questioningly, and under her gaze he seems to shrink. I tap a hoof to my lips in thought. He's.. hurt by her disappointment. Already what did nothing hours ago is having a profound and visible affect on him now. I turn away. I still have no motive to move against him, and I'm not even sure what I'd do. So I maintain my position of watching from afar, and fly behind them as they head to the farm.

At some point, Discord pops ahead of the group, waterskiing while they talk about the issue. The five express their wish to just turn him back to stone but Fluttershy believes, truly believes that he would do what she asks because they're friends now. I doubt the validity and strength of their 'friendship' but even I know that he's hooked now. Indeed, because here he comes running to her. He's desperate for the attention, the positive feedback only she's provided. Of course, he still enjoys the negative reactions of her friends, but it's more important that he's developed a taste for the positive.

I listen closely as Fluttershy explains the problem of his interaction, his apparent manipulation of the beavers that live in the area, and that it needs to be undone. For all the firmness in her voice, her reasons are logical and soft. 'This is wrong, you did it, make it right'.

I see the gears in Discord's head ticking, I snort at my dumb joke for a minute, and realize he's about to pull some sort of bullshit trickery on them. Technically I'm not allowed to act until after he's _proven_ to be acting with malicious or 'loophole' intent. I grind my teeth anxiously, as he asks that as a sign of trust and friendship she never use her element against him. I wait for Fluttershy to respond, and as she throws away her element, lightly tossing it to waiting dragon Spike, Discord's magic floods the area.

I clench my eyes tight, hoping, damn near praying that he's simply undone it, but as I feel chilly air on my coat I know he hasn't. It's the middle of summer, the chill means… well, it means he's betrayed her trust. I open my eyes to find a winter wonderland, the flooded orchard become a frozen lake, the treetops pushing through the icy top. Discord ice skates around, proclaiming that this is much better than it was, therefore 'fixed'. I sigh, and ready my magic for a fight if the elements don't do something. I try to fly up for better vantage, but I find that my hooves are frozen in the solid ice. Did he know I was here? I wasn't standing in water a minute ago so did he do this on purpose?

I look around, and see that the ice stretches up far higher than the water did previously, so I doubt he discovered me here, and it's only coincidence that I'm trapped now. Nevertheless I channel redhot magic down to my hooves to start melting the ice, but it's too full with Discord's magic. It resists melting, and thus I am stuck being a witness for now. Irritated, I turn back to the mares.

Fluttershy approaches Discord angrily- this was not what she meant and he knows it. The elements, other than Fluttershy, anyway, decide it's time to give up and return him to stone. Fluttershy is presented an ultimatum, then. Her friends' plan or her promise. To my surprise and great fear she chooses to stick to her promise, a noble act to be sure, but one that leaves this country in great danger. Discord brags that because they hold the title of 'friends' between them, he's untouchable. A few sentences of this and Fluttershy explodes.

"NOT- YOUR- FRIEND!" She screams, hardly able to spit out the words. She feels used, and used she has been. For her sake I pour more magic into my hooves, still reluctant to use actual fire for fear of Applejack's orchard. I watch with growing nervousness about the whole situation as Discord follows Fluttershy, belittling her for thinking their friendship was sincere, that he is uncontrollable, and that losing her is- oh my goodness his own words seem to have taken her by surprise. He looks back towards the skates that she threw away, then seems to relent. Sitting on a tree, he undoes his jokes, all of them. I hear the Apple family fall out of the air a few yards away, and not even a second later fall from what once was solid. I stealthily run towards where the eight are gathered, draconequus, dragon and ponies alike, Discord apologising. I stop to watch.

I feel a small smile creep across my face. Fluttershy's compassion got to him in the end, then.

Luna will be happy.

"Alright, friendship is magic!" Discord exclaims, shoving the words out quickly. Everypony giggles. I step out of the shadows, smiling. "Ah, you!" He yells as he sees me. I keep smiling.

"Yes, me."

"How are you, when did, ex _ **cuse me?**_ " He says, in shock, and slightly offended. I just keep smiling, a little smug at his shock. " _What_ are you doing here?"

"I was here as an extra measure in case _you_ decided to run rampant, but to my great joy you're playing nice now." Discord 'humphs' at that, clearly mad that I even exist in this realm anymore. Once he saw me stare down Luna as Nightmare, he must have thought it was the end of me. "Did you really think I'd give up at that? Come on, I came back from the void; do you think death could hope to claim me?"

"I should have known you'd do something stupid like return to this forsaken earth." Discord turns back, smiling a little. "Though as a wildcard I must say bravo, even I didn't see you coming back and I am tuned to such improbabilities!" He bows, though I honestly can't tell if he's being earnest or sarcastic.

"Aha, yes, well, I haven't forgotten how you tricked me into jumping into that void in the first place." I keep smiling, but I let my magic flare such that he knows I am a threat.

"Oooh, and you think that now that you're a magic alicorn _prince_ you pose a threat to me? Hardy-har, you really need to work on that humor of yours." He says, holding up a skeleton's leg. I hear the girls all groan or gag in disgust. Discord turns around, hiding the leg. "What, it's fake! I swear!"

"Yes, well, Discord, we have things to discuss. You may return to your new friend when our business is done." Celestia says, interrupting the comedic reaction of the Elements and Discord's trying to reconcile his joke with them.

"Oh, eh, fine." He groans. "Do we get to take a fancy chariot to your grand home?" He speaks with clear sarcasm dripping from every word.

"Actually, I flew here myself." Celestia admits, confidence ringing in her voice. The elements look between each other, and Discord looks shocked.

"Y-you mean you _didn't_ bring any guards or extra chariots for a freshly marbled me?" Discord asks, momentarily turning himself into an unpainted romane-esque statue.

"Of course not. I had full faith in Fluttershy's abilities and your reception to her lessons." Celestia speaks with pride.

"If you had so much faith in me, why did you send the Prince of the Night to monitor us?" Fluttershy asks out of left field.

"I didn't send him; he came of his own accord." Celestia motions for me to explain.

"I had a bad first experience with Discord; a more malicious side of him. I feared he would be like that with you, and that you would be caught unaware of this… more dangerous side. I was proven wrong, though. Also, how did you know I was here? I kept out of sight."

"That you did, but you certainly weren't out of hearing range." Fluttershy says. "At least for me. I'm told I hear like a rabbit." She stands straighter with a little pride.

"Well, I'll have to do better in the future." I laugh. "Anyway, we ought to be going. Luna is bound to be terribly excited by this." I hear a familiar giggle, and I turn to see Luna step out of the shadows. "Luna.. what on earth are you doing here?" I am incredulous.

"I got bored, my love. I waited until I knew Celestia was returning and I flew shortly behind."

"Luna, if you're here, who is running the castle?" Celestia asks.

"Oh, nopony… I may have cancelled court for the day?" She smiles at Celestia, guilty but not sorry.

"Oh, you! Now we simply must hurry back to the castle- what if we were needed?" Celestia jokes, but there is real danger in every royal being away from the castle unannounced at once. "Discord, will you be able to teleport us there? Would you like to?"  
"You want me to teleport the entirety of the royal family somewhere?" He asks, skeptically.

"If you are up to the task." Luna says, smirking.

"Up to the-? Of course I am 'up to the task', I'm Discord, Master of Chaos! You think a little _teleport_ is beyond my capabilities? Pfffff!" With a snap and an explosion of bubbles we're in the throne room of the castle in Canterlot.

"Aha, yes!" Luna exclaims from where the tide of bubble water has carried her across the room. "That is the jolly good chaos I have missed so dearly!" She squeals in delight.

"Missed?" Discord asks. Somewhat quickly the bubble water disappears, the castle's marble somehow soaking it up.

"Yes… Discord." Luna speaks with some reservation, but overall joy. "Perhaps you will be willing to listen to us now?"

"Listen about what? All that 'uncle' mumbo jumbo you tried to convince me of all those years ago? Nope, nope, I'd sooner be a monkey's uncle than yours, I tell you." An orangutang appears, dangling off Discord's back.

"That is not a monkey; I believe that is a type of ape." Celestia says dryly. "And we tell you now what we tried to tell you then: you were our uncle."

"I was not ever such a thing! Do I look even remotely equine to you? I don't by your amnesia tale, not in the slightest. There is no way on this earth that I am related to you by anything more than a bond of rivalry, if it can even be called that."

"Discord.." Luna starts.

"No, no, no, I'll hear none of this. I meant what I said when I said I'd use my powers 'for the good of Equestria' or whatever but I will not put up with this malarkey." Discord scowls as dozens of tiny birds show up, wearing leather jackets and occasionally combing their 'hair'. I don't understand this joke, is it a pun based on 'larks' and malarkey? I shake my head.

"Fine, then. There are to be rules, Discord, and we must make you a place where you can let your powers go unrestricted. You would go stir crazy if forced to limit yourself at all times, would you not? Or is it not possible to go any more insane than you already are?" Luna tries to joke, somewhat hurt still.

"I fear I'd rather go quite sane, my dear, and that's a thing nopony wants." He jokes back, seeming oblivious to her pain.

"Very well. I believe Knights and I can begin the construction of a pocket dimension wherein you can be free of our normal rules, both reality and societal, unless you have a guest, in which case I would expect you to maintain social constructs and obey laws, yes? Celestia will handle your getting up to date on such while we go about this construction." Luna says, acting cold to avoid the hurt. Discord waves her away, truly unknowing. I trot out with Luna.

"My love?" I ask. There's nothing else to say; it contains all my worry, the question of her state, the promise that I will be here for her.

"I am hurt, but I should have expected as much. I will be well, in time. I do still believe that in time he can be opened to the truth. I have had to play the waiting game before, my dear one, and I can play it again." She nuzzles me as we walk. I nuzzle back, not caring that I have to stretch the tiniest bit to do it.

"I know you wanted to be the one to speak with Discord…"

"I.. I panicked. I do not want to be angry at him, so I chose to walk away while I was still of clear mind."

"I understand. Do you really think we can make this dimensional pocket?"

"I do. It's rather fun, my dear, ripping holes in reality. Let us go a few miles out from Canterlot to do so, however." Luna has returned to smirking.

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow to that.

"All that is fun is not always safe… or technically legal." She opens a window, intending for us to fly. Down the hall a maid exclaims- we always make a mess when we exit through nonconventional doors. The sudden wind tears through the hallway, causing both our ethereal manes to go wild. "Shall we dance on the line that rides between lawful good and chaotic good?" Her smirk is back, and paired with her wild, whispery mane makes her look marvelously devious. She jumps out the window after a moment. I hesitate, watching her go.  
"I do so love it when you talk like that." I smile, and leap out after her.

All will be well, I am sure. Time will bring the old Discord that Luna loves so much back to her. If in a single day he can be brought around to friendship, surely the next eternity will be more than enough to remind him of who he once was, right?


	3. Nightmare Night

Nightmare Night

Luna and I fly alone to Ponyville. The wind is chilly this year- requests for a more spooky Nightmare Night has been requested far and wide, and no more prominently than in Ponyville, where the ponies have taken to Luna's interactions with delight. This will be my first time here since Discord's reformation, and it will be the first time I'm officially out in public with Luna since the wedding. We just so happen to be out of public eye all the time, as we are, of course, nocturnal unless situations demand our presence.

There is a small cheer as we're spotted, and with a giggle, Luna waves down to the children. This will be her second Nightmare Night, but every so often we can be spotted moonlighting here. Luna has also told me that the foals of this town are especially receptive of her help in their dreams. It feels nice to know they appreciate her. I know it feels nice to be appreciated.

We land, and the children crowd around us. Well, Luna. But I'm in the way of their perfect crowding. I laugh, watching as some of them go in for hugs, literally climbing up her back to give her a hug.

"Now, now, fillies and colts. Be still for a moment, please." She says, giggling. When they quiet down, she continues. "I must ask a very important question of you; what am I to be this hallowed night? 'Twould be silly to be Nightmare Moon twice in a row, but I could not decide on a costume, and Prince Knights thought it would be fun to ask you all what you thought." She points to me, and I wave. I myself am dressed as a dragon, well, 'dressed' meaning that I am wearing a modified glimmer, much like what we used to trick the Moonkillers. I look like a dragon version of my own self, ears turned to horns, mane became spikes, wings leathery and starry instead of feathered, hooves turned to paws and claws for the night, tail elongated and made to seem whole and muscled instead of fibrous and billowy. Trying not to seem too scary, I wave at the little ones.

They duck behind Luna, offput by my presence like they hadn't noticed me. A small one with a spotted coat whispers in her ear. She laughs lightly at whatever it is, before turning to me.

"Pip says the costume is too well made."

"Who says it's a costume, little one?" I say as softly and smoothly as I can. The gathered fillies giggle. They know it's not real but the 'what if' is enticing. "Still, the night is going, we should settle on a disguise for Luna, oughtn't we?" They nod, and suddenly the air is abuzz with suggestions. The little one, Pip, whispers in Luna's ear.

"Oh, I like that. Pip suggests I become the Medusa. How does that sound, my little ponies?" After a moment of murmuring there is a general consensus of 'yes'. "Then stand back, and I shall indeed become the Lady of Snakes." She says, already hissing her 's's. She levitates Pip off her back, and the others back up a bit, standing in line with me. With a wave of her horn and a bit of flare, Luna's horn and wings disappear, her starry mane becomes pythons that dance, and a white robe that covers scaly green skin appears. Her eyes become solid black with yellow green pupils, and when she smiles pointed teeth are what she reveals. "How doesss it look?" The children squeal, and run around her, screaming their approval.

"Marvelous, my dear." I say, displaying my own pointed fangs, though those are real.

"Ssplendid. Sshall we earn our weightss in candy thiss eve, my hatchlingss?" Luna says, putting on a show. The children begin dashing about, collecting their respective guardians and gushing about the event, then leading them towards the subdivisions dedicated to housing, and therefore, candy. We follow behind, here to sort of enjoy the night and hang out, until midnight when the official end to the foals' part of Nightmare Night ends. Afterwards there will surely be adult parties, more so than there may already be.

"Wow, amazing costumes! Are you using Mad Mod's Glimmer spell?" Twilight asks, appearing out of nowhere. I only know it's her because she's in costume, but who else would know the name of the spell's maker besides her? Celestia is in Canterlot, hosting a party of her own, and Luna is here with me, so it can only be Twilight. Her costume is a highly realistic rendition of an Ursa Major, the pelt sparkling every so often with purple and pink lights.

"Indeed, Twilight. And I see you are using Misty Glimmer's Fairy Light spell. Did Rarity assist in the making of the costume?" Luna asks dropping the hiss for now, inspecting the make of the costume. From what she's told me, Twilight is not so skilled in the formative creative arts, but this is nice. Very realistic.

"Actually, Rarity was really busy with commissioned costumes this year, but Fluttershy and Spike did assist me. Well. They did a lot of it and I kind of critiqued it every now and then." She shrugs. "It came out really well."

"It did indeed. Are Spike and Fluttershy around?"

"They're watching movies at the library, actually, and with all the foals too scared or uncomfortable to take part out here."

"That is a grand idea!" Luna exclaims. "Very productive; I like it! Oh, the children seem to want me. Can I leave you two to your own devices?"

"I'll tell them you thought so! Oh, hello, Prince Knights!" Twilight says, finally turning to me. "I got carried away again."

"It's no problem. I understand the excitement." She smiles at that.

"How've things been at the castle? It's been so quiet here, which is strange considering Discord is out and about now."

"Celestia and Luna have been keeping him at the castle or in his pocket dimension until he can pass her 'what's socially acceptable' test." I try not to growl at his name.

"She's making him take a test?" She asks.

"Mmhmm. Repeatedly. He's taken it twenty-seven times now. And about fourteen of those times he's woken her up in the middle of the night, swearing it's the last time he'll need to take it, except 'waking ponies in the middle of the night is not acceptable unless it's an emergency' is one of the rules on the test." Twilight snickers at that.

"Oh boy.." She gets quiet. "How do you feel about him?"

"I hate him." I say flatly.

"R-really?"

"I.. I hate that I do but I can't bring myself to like him. Sometimes it's easy to forget and I can.. play along but inside.. I'm still so mad. I don't _want_ to trust him. I don't _want_ to give him a chance. I _want_ to lock him away, far away, where he can't… But no, that's not fair and I know it. He's proven he wants to change. I have to give him the chance." I sound bitter.

"I know what you mean. I, well, I really can't say I hate him but I don't trust him either. I don't like him, and I don't trust him. But Fluttershy does. So I keep it to myself that I'm still scared of him, that every time something frightens me I instantly think it's him. How many times this week alone have I woken up, frightened to death from some sound outside the window and run downstairs to check on the Elements?" She sighs. "And I know it's not fair, either. He hasn't done anything since you guys took him back to Canterlot." I pat her shoulder, my temporarily dragonic paws soft on her back.

"Maybe one day we'll see what everypony else sees, and it won't be so bad."

"You think we can?"

"If we really keep our hearts and minds open, yeah, I think it's possible. I guess it's our job, now, to be as fair as we can in the face of our, well, fear in your case and anger in mine."

"When you put it like that it doesn't seem impossible." She looks up at me with hope. "So, then, how are things with Luna? You never did answer my first question."

"Aha, my apologies. Luna and I are great. I'm slowly getting more jobs to do as a Prince of Equestria, but it's so.. pleasant. We can work together, play together, everything is wonderful. I can't think of anything wrong. I never expected things could turn out so well between us and yet, here we are."

"I'm glad. What a tale that was!" She sighs. "It's something straight out of a romance novel. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know! The magic, the mystery, the impossible odds, and the love beyond words; straight out of classic fairy tale tradition." I laugh. "And I'd do it all again."

"Do you suppose everypony's got a love like that, out there in the world somewhere?"

"I think everypony loves differently, but I suppose everypony has the potential to love and be loved like no other."

"Nice."

"Hm?"

"You're like a fortune cookie, Knights." Twilight rolls her eyes at me.  
"I certainly am. So, quiet is Ponyville since last we were here?"

"Pff, that phrasing. Yeah, it's been simple preparation for fall, and I've already started getting this winter organised as well. It's humble and sweet and I love it."

"That's a great view to take, Twilight." She shrugs at that, and with nothing more to say we watch Luna as she plays with the foals.

Luna soon returns and asks us to join in playing games, taking us both by the hooves and leading us to her favorite, bobbing for apples. I laugh as the mare attending the game, Applejack, points me to a bigger basin. Really, I'm not much bigger than normal. I'm.. well, actually I'm much bigger than her brother and _he's_ not much bigger than normal. Still, when they toss fresh apples into the colored water, I go at it. I can find an apple no problem, but keeping them still long enough to grab it is difficult. Eventually I push one down to the bottom of the barrel and biting into it there. I pull my head out of the water, victoriously sending droplets everywhere, sharp teeth buried in the crisp apple.

I drop the apple when I see that Luna has made use of her 'costume' the snakes of her hair biting into apples of their own. If this were a competitive game or one with points, she'd have won the high score. Twilight is still under, her whole upper half nearly submerged. Eventually she pops up, out of breathe and with a small apple to show for it. Luna gives all the apples won by her snakes to anypony who wants it, and enjoys the one I caught, as I am not particularly hungry. As we head over to the spider-toss, which has a fun story behind it if the giggles of my companions is any proof of, I catch sight of Rainbow Dash in 'Shadowbolt' attire, followed by Pinkie Pie in a zombie costume. She waves to me but doesn't stop. They're probably out pranking.

"Alright, you guys have got to tell me what happened last year." I say as I see there's a 'Luna Level' to the spider toss.

"Let us say that it may not have been a good idea to 'do it on my own', Knights. I 'freaked out'." Luna laughs, a little embarrassed.

"But we solved it. The town loves you, Luna. And now you're further immortalized in a game level." Twilight smirks.

"Explain to me the 'Luna Level'." I ask the station attendee. They simply giggle and hit a bell hanging over their stand. Out from behind a nearby building, a pony dressed as a giant spider comes out, making hissing sounds and trying not to laugh. "Oh my gods.." I laugh.

"You've got ten spider-bags to hit the big spider." The attendee says as they put a basket on the stand, containing the bean bags. I shake my head, highly amused. I look to Luna, but she's blushing too furiously to explain or claim a turn. So I take the basket and stand in front of the painted white line that so aptly reads 'stand here'. I take a couple spiders in hoof and try a toss. The pony is surprisingly agile in the oversized suit, so I try a harder one with a bit of a curve. As predicted, they dodge even that.

I smirk, and take up four balls in each hoof, balancing on my hind legs. I throw one ball from each hoof then use my wings to bat them at the spiderpony, one to each side so dodging is difficult. In this manner I throw all the remaining balls, finally hitting them with the ninth ball.

"Yes!" I hoof pump, excited.

"Wow, really good job! I think you're only the third pony to manage that!" The attendee says.

"Thanks. Whoever you've got in there is doing a fine job." I reply.

"I'll tell them you said so. Wanna write your name on the chalkboard so ponies know you won?" They hand me a piece of chalk, pointing to the mostly blank chalkboard.

"Sure." I levitate it with my magic, and write 'Prince Knights the Dragon' to be a cheeky bastard. "Thanks for the game, it was fun."

"No problem, sir!" They say with enthusiasm.

"Very nice, Knights." Luna says. "Though I must inform you that is not how it went."

"It was more like a lot of little spiders that came to life." Twilight nods, stifling a laugh.

"But their interpretation is nevertheless humorous." Luna finishes.

"And difficult. I was kinda scared to throw much harder than that for fear of injuring the poor dear, but they were very good at dodging."

"We saw!" Twilight says. "I wonder who it is.. I suppose it doesn't matter right now. What other games are there?" I take a look around the square.

"There's a station over there where the foals seem to be telling stories based off their costumes.. and a pumpkin catapult over yonder.. and a jack-o-lantern station right next to it."

"Ooh, mightn't we carve pumpkins? That sounds to be delightful!" Luna says.

"Yes, we may. Let's see how good these claws are at such." I tease, flexing my glimmer. We trot across the square to the station, and soon have paid for three pumpkins, already hollowed out, ready for carving. I decide to make a crescent moon on mine, because I'm unoriginal and it's my favorite phase of the moon. I use my fake but slightly real claws to skin the pumpkin down to a thin layer so that the light inside will filter through, then add details like craters and bumps and ridges, using the full moon above as reference. When I'm done after about ten minutes of focus, I light a candle and place it with other finished candles. It's not perfect, but I like how it came out. A little bit later Luna and Twilight seem finished with theirs. Twilight's is a rough etching of a bear skull, which is creepier than I expected of a mare like her, but considering the night and her costume I decide it's not all that creepy. Luna's is a moonrose with little bubbles around it, the bubbles carved deeper so that they give out more light. When they're both lit and added to mine and the pile, we take some time to look at those others. A lot of these are done by foals, but the creativity is amazing. It's so.. refreshing to see this.

We thank the station's ponies for the time and the pumpkins and head over to the refreshment tables. There, Pinkie joins us.

"Howdy!" She says, popping out from behind some caramel apples.

"Howdy?" Twilight asks.

"Yeah, I'm a cowpony!"

"I thought you were a zombie?"

"Yeah, a zombie cowpony! Anyway, I hope your nights are all super duper fantastic but I can't stay long, Dashie needs 'er vitals!" She says, grabbing an arms worth of apples and disappearing again. Twilight shrugs but we giggle.

"I remember when she ran from here to Canterlot Castle to say hi… What a wonderfully crazy mare." I say, reminiscing.

"Wait, was that the day she went missing, and then came back on a train the next?"

"Mayhaps. If I recall, she was worried about Knights, as he had been living here but disappeared after, well, my return. She tracked him down to check on him, and perhaps also say farewell? Pinkie Pie also wished to simply run all the way back immediately after." Luna explains.

"Sounds like something she'd do." Twilight nods. "And so I'm guessing you guys made her stay the night and get some rest and sent her back on a train."

"Indeed." I confirm. "I remember feeling overwhelmed at knowing she cared so much to do that, especially after I was such a downer while I was living here." I tsk at my own self.

"Tis all better now, my love. Come, surely there is more we can do. Oh, let us entertain the children with our appearances at the storytelling station!" She points to the station where a few foals are exiting the stage, a prime time for us to come in. Luna excitedly trots over, with me and Twilight close behind. We find there's a queue to the storytelling, so we sit and wait our turn. Many of the fillies and colts made their own costumes, and put a lot of detail into their stories. Again I find myself delighted at the pure creative aspect of this night and this town. After a hilarious story about a vampire clown, we're announced. We decide to take turns, Twilight going first, retelling a theatrical, rather than an educational, version about the time she lulled an Ursa Minor to sleep, brought on by a travelling show mare.

I think of my own story while she talks, but Luna shakes her head and shares her own with me. I nod, I like it. When it's our turn, we mount the stage, and I begin.

"Long ago when the world was new and ponies were young, there was one young mare who fell in love, as so many young mares and stallions do. Every night she snuck away to visit her beloved, and they enjoyed each other's company so very much that they did not even need to sleep, so every moment was spent without fear of consequence." I say, using my wings to gesture. A lot of the onlookers seem confused with what this has to do with our costumes. I continue, "However, her beloved was in fact a dragon- the most feared of species to ponies in all of their history! But he was kind, he was gentle, and he loved her fiercely. Eventually it was discovered that the young maiden was sneaking away, and the townsponies investigated just whom she was sneaking off to see." I pounce forward, gently enough not to break the makeshift stage but hard enough that it shakes. "They thought it terrible! They were afraid of him, and called _her_ a witch, for in their time together, their love had begun to transform her."

"No longer was she pony and pony alone, she was something new, unique, and to those villagers, terrifying; she became the Lady of the Sssnakesss!" Luna says, stepping forward, revealing herself. "Medusa!" The children gasp. "She loved him and detested the hatred of her townsfolk so much that she would rather have been a monster to them than stay away from her beloved. The townsponies did not understand, so the Lady Medusa and her beloved flew off into the night together, unafraid of the future if they had each other." I walk up to her and nuzzle her.

"And they lived happily ever after, as long as they both lived." We say together. The fillies all 'aw' at the ending, and the colts clap, and the adults nod appreciatively. We give a little bow and exit the stage, feeling a little rush from the attention.

"Nice. Except that's not the actual origin story of the Medusa." Twilight says, conflicted.

"I know, and I suppose the foals may learn that on their own, but it felt right." Luna says. Twilight sighs.

"Well with logic like that, I can't argue."  
"Nope." Luna says cheekily. "Is there anything more to do?"

"There is a movie marathon going on. We've got time to catch the last movie before it's midnight and the foals all head home." Twilight suggests.

"What movie, do you know?"

"I don't remember the title, but I think the last one is a children's version of Frankenstein's Monster and it's about a dog, too." She says.

"Sounds most pleasant." Luna nods.

"Then I think it's this way." Twilight trots off, and we follow her across the town a small way. We end up meeting the same herd of children that surrounded us when we arrived, and a great game of freeze-tag ensues, though I'm unsure how it started, which turns into hide-and-seek, which takes up the rest of our time. Exhausted, none of the foals really whine when their guardians call them home. We walk a tired Twilight home, say our goodbyes, and head back ourselves, letting the glimmers melt away as we fly.

The whole time Luna seems to be bottling something up. I can feel it, something just ready to explode to the surface. I give her a mental poke and a raised eyebrow and she smiles. Doing an aerial spin she lets it out:

"I simply cannot _wait_ until next year!"


	4. One Love's Night

One Love's Night

I never knew the stars could look like this. I am among them, in the sky, and they're bigger than I thought the were. Some of them are at least twice my size. The star Luna brought down for Mary was apparently shrunk so that her blessing could be performed. They're… immaculate. Some of them do glow in colors, some of them are pure white… but all of them are beyond words.

 _Luna._ I call out to her, my thoughts are words and my words are soundless.

 _Knights._ Compared to my soft nearly silent thought-voice, hers is a big, booming resonating sound that seems like a song. _Do you like it, my love?_

 _Like it? How could such tiny words express the way this feels? I never knew the stars could be this… breathtaking._ My little voice whispers. I hear Luna laugh softly.

 _Indeed they are. I rarely fly with them anymore, I save this for special occasions. I never got to take you before, well, our adventure began so I thought it was long overdue that you meet them this way. Oh, look, come here, this is Mary's star…_ She waves me over, her star-spotted coat twinkling as much as any other star in this sky. The cream colored star she is near glows with a familiar sort of personality.

 _This.. this isn't Mary herself, is it?_ I ask, though I know that's not actually possible.

 _No. But this star has chosen to take in a bit of her, you could say. They respect her, you see, and thus imitates her._

 _They? Have they no gender?_ I look at the softly glowing orb, about my size.

 _Not all. This one is without, and is quite happy._ Luna nuzzles the star in question, and to my eyes it appears that it nuzzles back. _Would you like to speak with them?_

 _Yes._

 _Then place a hoof upon their side._ I do as I am told, and the heart of the star fills my mind, speaking without words, barely comprehensible even though the meaning, the intent, fills my mind. This is perhaps the clearest most perfect communication and I can barely conceive of it as it is occurring. I am left with the impression of a smile as they release me.

 _Amazing, Luna. They are.. magnificent._ I have such small words to describe the majesty, it feels such a shame.

 _Hardly so magnificent as you, my dear._ She says, flirting.

 _Oh you! I am pale in comparison to these wonderful beings. Such kindness, such care, such inner peace and compassion… I cannot be all that they are._ I say, wrapping an ethereal wing around her. _You, on the other hoof, are as they are. Incomprehensible, incomparable, a glorious light where there would otherwise be darkness._

 _My dear, we must agree to disagree because I hold you above all else and it would seem that the reverse is true as well._ Luna smiles, and pecks my cheek. _Sadly, we must be going. It takes far too long to acclimate to breathing again that I fear we must go now or be late to break fast._ She laments, and begins her descent. I'm still not sure how I got used to not breathing so fast, but I worry that getting used to breathing again will be difficult. Luna says it's uncomfortable.

We fall a short distance, then hit the magical barrier that divides us from the earth. It's easy to leave and hard to get to- one must teleport inside the barrier on the stars' side,but one must only touch the barrier to leave, put thousands of miles above the earth. As we reappear above the earth, our lungs begin to whine. The stars protect us from needing air, our lungs became still and our heartbeats slowed to an almost standstill. Up there one might be truly immortal- all hurt, injury, need is cast aside by the stars' immaculate light. The stars taught Luna how to heal when she was a child, and their power is her power.

Now, I feel the ache of my lungs. They are not used to going unused, and they are angry now that I suddenly need them again. And unfortunately the air is thin up here, and thus I need more breaths to feel okay. For a moment I let myself tumble down, a little uncomfortable in my barrel, but once the air comes easier I extend my wings and glide down, taking in the night sky with relieved breaths. I look around, feeling Luna is near but I don't see her.

She pops out of nowhere, landing on top of me. For a second my wings are unhappy with her additional weight, but I hold us steady in the sky. She rubs her cheek against mine.

"And here I thought we would take a dive." She says.

"You underestimate me, my love. I could lift the world itself if you asked me to, so your dainty self is no struggle to me." I say back.

"Your flirting is incessant, Knights, are we not as close as two ponies can be?"

"Should I stop speaking the honest thoughts of my mind when they're relevant?" I ask, seriously. She is quiet for a moment, but I can feel her smile before she speaks, cheeks still pressed together.

"No, no, I do rather like your compliments."

"Then I will continue to do so." For a while we simply glide, slowly falling back to earth. Though our calm conversation would make it appear otherwise, our breathing is still a bit labored, even as we descend into more oxygen-rich atmosphere. We watch from high above the horizon as Celestia's sun rises. The beams of light stretch far and wide, dusting the world in beautiful gold. I chuckle, and turn us so we can bid the moon farewell. As it's silver face ducks behind the earth, it too sends out beams of light, and an imitation of dust peruses the sky above the edge of the planet. "Marvelous.." I say under my breath. Luna is dozing off on my shoulder, however, so I quiet down.

She's been working so hard lately. Even though she can, in essence, turn off her need to sleep, she still needs to sleep to visit the Dreaming and take care of ponies who need her. I'd go with her if I could, but as I understand it the Dreaming will only take one Champion at a time, and there's no such thing as a guest pass when it comes to metaphysical responsibilities. So, as somepony who has turned off their need to sleep, I will watch Luna as she rests, write my silly poetry, and take care of what business I can. As Prince of the Sky, I have few duties. While I am still technically Luna's General, Maclura basically runs the Lunar Guard now. I can now approve, deny, even write laws into existence, but there seems to be no need for me in that area. Celestia still receive the brunt of petitions, with Luna receiving about half as much, usually because those individuals believe she will be more receptive to their ideas. I receive none myself, but I do swindle some from Luna. When she asks me to, that is.

It is also now my duty to at least in part look after weather, which Luna has been helping me with. My technical understanding of it is almost perfect now, though I can still not implement many of its techniques myself. It is confounding- though Celestia is beginning to think that as a pegasus _alicorn_ I take after their father, who was in tune with the earth, plants and animals, hence his very name. But that makes little sense to me, because pegasi are in tune with elements of the sky, like Celestia and Luna's mother and they themselves seem to align to. Earth ponies follow after their father, and unicorns fit with their god-tier example, Discord, pre-insanity that is. Celestia and Luna were not very close with their other 'uncle', who represented Earth Ponies, so it's hard to say where else the comparisons match and fail to match. From what little they remember and what they know now, he was not like his counterparts.

Still, neither of them know and I cannot guess why we don't match up; surely if we use magic the same way we ought to be able to use the same magic, yes? Even now that I've ascended, however, I struggle to use anything more than basic cloud-manipulation, which is at least a start to 'typical' pegasus magic. While it seems that any pony of any race could learn to utilize spells and magic of another, alicorns are supposedly able to do it with ease- something I seem to dispute.

I softly shake my head. At least I can help with weather on paper. That's where I'm needed, if anywhere.

Among my other duties, I am now a dignitary, and have already held multiple discussions between the Equestrians and dignitaries and politicians of other races and countries. My favorite people are the giraffes, who come from a continent just south of Prance. They are tall, elegant, and kind. Their people of magic are simultaneously their leaders, and preach compassion and giving of the self- something that is similarly embedded in our own history and culture, though our sprawling population has led to something of a decline in such traits recently. I hope to fix that in the future, though I haven't a clue how to start, besides, I don't know, holding press conferences asking the people of our nation to be kind, which seems silly. For now I simply act on all the kindness I can, to everypony and everyone I meet.

It takes a half hour of simple, sustained gliding to reach the ground, but even then I lift us up with telekinesis so that I do not jostle Luna by landing. I take her straight to our room, laying her down as softly as I can. She is peaceful in sleep- something I am very grateful for. Some days she is tormented by others' nightmares, and has to fight, sometimes literally, to overcome them for the sake of their very creators. It is terrible to have to watch her suffer on behalf of our people but be able to do nothing to help her through it.

Today, however, she, the nation, and I are blessed to be without such terrors, and all seems restful. I pull myself up to my desk, readying the quill I fashioned from my own feather. Soon letters and words and melodies are flowing onto the paper, parchment ordered to be specially made like it was in my first life. The yellowish, thick pages smell and feel familiar, reminding me of times long, long gone. It makes it easy to recall those old days, to document it even. There are many nights where the poetic words failed me and so instead I wrote of my first life. Twilight seems to think that a biography would be therapeutic for me and an interesting addition to the knowledge of the world.

I smile at the thought of Twilight and her friends. This spring she became Princess Twilight Sparkle, finally earning her wings and crown like Celestia had planned. Though Celestia will hear none of it, Luna believes that Twilight and her friends are the living incarnations of the very elements they bear- and I subscribe to that idea. It was what made her so uncomfortable leaving Twilight alone to save the Crystal Empire. But Luna put her faith in Twilight, who used to be Magic alone, and let her go without interfering. And what success she had! While not everything went the way she expected, justice prevailed and those who deserved it got a happy ending.

I chuckle. It is not unlike what had happened just weeks prior, at the wedding between the now sovereigns of the Crystal Empire. Luna and I were on high alert with the mysterious threat, and were unable to attend the ceremony, but in truth I was rather tired, directing the Lunar Guard across Equestria searching for any clue to whom our enemies were. If things had gone according to the changelings' plan, we would have been in prime position for total takeover, with half the Royal Guard spread so thin across the nation and two alicorns flying to and fro to manage it.

In any case, Celestia retells the event well- her student knew something was wrong and tried to show it but her plans to do so failed, almost leading to disaster. But again, everything turned out well, considering. The wedding was hosted for real and Luna and I still didn't attend, as we were resting up from our helter-skelter past few days, but we were able to give them our blessing before we became totally useless.

It was so funny, my first time getting to meet the secret alicorn Cadence and Shining as her new Prince, and I was barely able to form coherent sentences. Shining Armor knew me from Alexander though we have never talked much, and I'm sure he told Cadence Luna and I's story- it must have been so strange to see me acting like a dopey child up past his bedtime. From the haze I remember, they thanked us for our blessing, laughed politely at my sloppy salute, and told us to get the hell in bed because we looked a tired mess. I don't doubt we were a terror to behold.

Luna, Celestia and I have been giving the pair advise on how to run a kingdom, though Cadence already had training from Celestia, as they both knew she would one day become the Crystal Princess. It's more like if there's anything unusual we step in and help them through it, though the only truly difficult thing thus far has been finding a replacement for Shining here. Until we can find somepony suitable enough to step in until Alexander's new reincarnation is found and is of course of age, Shining is technically in charge of both the Solar Guard and the standing army of the Crystal Empire.

As it is now, he has to take a train back to Canterlot every week or so to make sure everything's running as it should be. I help where I can, but legally I'm not allowed to interfere with another General's faction much more than tattle on them if they're not doing their drills right. It's rough, I'm sure.

With the past couple of weeks we've been dealing with Discord, getting him used to rules and such. For all that he understands about the world as it inherently is, he seems to have lost all knowledge of what it's like to be among people, ponies, society, and all it's various rules too. In part, I think that's a good thing, because old-time social constructs were often backwards and dumb, but a lot of times it's led to uncomfortable confrontations and explanations on why things are wrong and how other things are right. I've grown increasingly frustrated with him, because he likes to harp on his 'practical prank'.

I growl into my paper. I try to let it go; he's trying, and that's got to be good enough for me. It's so hard, though. I thought that after watching him and not trying to kill him then, I'd be fine now, but now that I'm interacting with him, it's so much harder to not overreact than I thought. The way he enunciates things, sometimes, sets me back to that moment, him laughing in our faces as he left his corrupted, alienated niece with her near-dead guard and faithful beloved, hoping for them to fight each other to the death. And I can't stand it. I cannot, for the life of me, bear knowing that he, in full consciousness, did that to me and Luna. It infuriates me that he doesn't even regret it, or pretend to!

There is a puff of smoke and the sound of short-lived flame. I look at my quill, and find that I made it explode with my anger. I toss it out. There's a few of them in the trash from the past few weeks. I open my desk, and pull out another quill. It's lucky that I drop primaries so damn often or I'd have to go out and _buy_ quills. Not that anything is actually wrong with that, but I'm rather proud of my homemade quills. It's cool. I shrug away the anger of Discord and losing another pen and go back to writing. Soon the swerves and curls of the letters return to a swishing, loving flow that passes the dull day away.

As the clock strikes seven in the evening, Luna rouses, stretching on the bed. I turn to greet her but quickly turn back around. I hadn't notice, my nose being to the paper, but she's laying a little.. awkwardly. I didn't know what to do so I panicked and looked away.

"Good evening, my love.." Luna says sleepily from the bed. I don't know what to say with the, uh, afterimage in my mind still. Luna shifts and seems to realize the situation. I feel slight embarrassment come through our connection. I clear my throat and try to return to normal.

"Good evening, Luna, dear one." Though I mean it, always will I mean it, it seems to fall flat in the awkward atmosphere of the room. Unsure of what to do, afraid to meet her eyes, I half turn in my chair towards the bed. "Sleep well?"

"Ah, yes. I am feeling most refreshed, and I aided many ponies in their strange.. predicaments." She chuckles a bit at that, perhaps finding similarities between those things she solves in the night and what we are currently wading through. "Knights?" She seems pensive, worried.

"Yes?"

"Do you worry that we have not progressed to more… intimate methods of expressing our love?" I blink at that, eyebrows shooting up. Honestly, I had been bit worried that Luna would one night ask that of me, and I do not know what I would have done or said.

"I.. I wouldn't say 'worried'. It has certainly crossed my mind.. if you'd ever, well.." I scratch the side of my face with my wing, trying to hide behind it for a second. ".. because I don't know how well I'd do.. th-that is, n-not as an act- I-I'm sure I'd _do_ well enough, b-but, oh gods." I just shove my hoof in my mouth, unsure of where this sudden anxiety and embarrassment is coming from.

"Perhaps you are unsure if you, as an individual… w-want _that_?" Luna supplies.

"Y-" I remove my hoof from my face in surprise at the accuracy. "Yes, exactly. How.."

"Well you see, I sometimes have to help ponies with dreams along those lines and, well, many times it crosses my mind that if you, hmm, ever wanted to, I wasn't sure if I could comply." She admits, relief and nervous feelings both flooding my head. "But I love you and I would try to go through with that if it would make you happy or show my love for you better. But it seems we are once again feeling and thinking the same thing, are we not?" She smiles, the awkwardness being washed out by understanding and connection.

"It would appear so." I say. I remove myself from the chair, and hop into the bed. "I always thought that if you asked I could, uh, perform, I guess, but honestly I have no need, no desire for such, as my own pony. Not that you aren't very attractive, my dear."

"I think I understand." Luna's smile grows more relaxed and natural. We always feel best just talking- why didn't I present this problem to her sooner, or she to me? Oh, who knows. The problem is solved now, it seems. "In so much as I find you attractive, beautiful, even, I do not find myself 'desiring' you in the traditional sense. I only wish to fill each night with your hoof in mine, our wing beats together filling the sky, a stolen kiss in court.." She giggles at that last thing, and I can't help but let out a laugh as well. Maclura and Jasmine are equally guilty of such but there are less eyes on them than us. The rush of adrenaline from sneaking something so scandalous in so serious a climate is exhilarating. I also think it's hilarious to wonder what some ponies might try to do or say if we were caught. We're a Princess and a Prince- are they going to tattle on us to Celestia?

We sit in silence for a few minutes before we both feel ready to get ready for the night. We have no court tonight, but there is probably fresh paperwork to be done. Luna slips on her regalia, and I put on mine. Luna had ringlets of the same dark metal as her regalia made for me, in the fashion of the Zebra if I'm remembering cultures right. Traditionally Princes who marry into royalty don't get regalia, and Luna and I are not married in any sense other than our immaculate bond, and I don't have the same ruling capacity than Luna or Celestia do, so I am not a Prince by title, not quite, but Luna deemed it necessary that I have something to wear to show I'm royal. Other than the stars in my mane and underwing, that is.

And besides the curling circlets that have carved moon and stars in them, I have a crown. No gemstone, only the cool, blue-tinted metal with a crescent moon in waxing phase on the forehead, where it rests against my temples, sometimes hidden by my hair. I look.. majestic. I am unsure how else to describe it.

If I had seen myself as I am now when I was younger I would have thought I was staring at a god born from the sky itself.. but I know I'm not. I am a humble pony who through the truth of their heart became something a little bit more.

Luna, as ever, looks marvelous. The dark turquoise of her eyes, the radiant stars in her ever-dancing mane and tail, the sweet blue of her coat.. always so beautiful.

A stray thought makes me wonder what we'd look like together..

"Good gods, what if we want children?" I ask. Luna is surprised at this, then takes a moment to think about it.

"I suppose if and when we desire a child we can review whether or not we wish to, ah, personally conceive this child. If not there is always adoption, and sadly there are always foals to adopt. I'm sure any of them would be ecstatic at having a family in general, let alone having royalty as family."

"How could we ever choose? If there's so many foals out there in need and deserving of a family, how could we ever morally choose just one, or even two?" I whine, suddenly concerned.

"Hush. I suppose need would be a good place to start on choosing. Not many orphanages are in need of funding or space, but we could start with those few that are, and make choices from there. I suppose.. we would know."

"Yes, yes, I think you're right." I say, letting myself relax. "Say, how much money do I make again?"

"You are allotted a few thousands of bits each week. I forget the exact number. It is ridiculously and outrageously large when computed to a full year's salary." Luna giggles. "You earn almost as much as me."

"You _are_ more important than me, so it's fitting that you're the breadwinner here." I tease her.

"You hush that thought, you enormous goof." She teases right back. "Why do you ask?"

"I know you've got a large amount of your pay already set up to automatically feed into charities; why haven't I done that yet? I think the children are a worthy cause, and a much better use of my bits than them sitting, unused, gathering dust."

"You haven't spent any of it? Goodness it must be the size of a dragon's hoard by now!"

"When did I start earning this ridiculous pay?"

"Before I officially gave you your title… it's been months." Luna says, almost gawking. "You have quite a lot to donate, I think. So much so that you may need to think of other things to donate to if you are going to spend so little."

"Maybe we should just talk to whomever does our budgeting and have, I don't know, eighty percent of my pay be set up for such things anyway?" Luna shakes her head.

"There is an old, old law that states the royals must be given a certain percentage of the country's overall earnings, depending on the number of royals and ranking, of course. It would be frivolous to give all four of us more than ten percent each. I believe we now all earn around four percent, with you and twilight earning something more like three and a half percent. Anyway, rerouting that money would break that law. Tis why I have my own allowance set up for weekly donations to top off whatever charities are in need of funding, and whatever is left is put in a saving account."

"What on earth for would you need a saving account for?"

"You never know when the king of all dragons decides he doesn't have enough damnable gold. I should hope we would never need to gift such an ungodly amount of gold to a dragon _again_ , but just in case we now have an emergency fund."

"Cool." I say, honestly impressed. "Wait, again?" Luna growls.

"Before you were born the first time, the then-king of all dragons heard of the rising power of our nation, and decided it was a good idea to threaten us. We were recently crowned, only a century or so into our reign, and did not wish to have a war so soon in our history. Celestia and I had recently discovered a mine rich with gold, and since it had not yet been figured into the nations earnings, we gave it to her."

"Her? Oh yes, 'king' is a genderless word to dragons. Continue."

"That is about all of it. It was ludicrous, though. It took two days of magically shoving earth and melting gold into travel-ready amounts for this dragon to take with her. We took a small bit of vengeance by throwing it all at her when we were done collecting all, though. The agreement was that we would give her all that gold, so we really gave it to her." She smirks, devilishly.

"And that didn't piss her off?" I ask.

"Oh no, it most certainly did. But she got her gold and I suppose that was enough for her. She sunk right down into the earth, an ocean of gold flowing behind her. Celestia has not heard from her or any other dragon claiming to be authority in a long time. We have no idea if she's alive or even the king anymore."

"I hope she's just living it up with all that gold, having a grand old time, and never wanting anything more than to live with that gold." I nod, being sincere but phrasing and toning it like a sarcastic jerk. Luna sticks her tongue out at me, and I reply in kind.

"Oh my gods, you're actually flirting over this?" An annoying voice interrupts us. I feel my face sink into a grimace.

"What do you want, Discord?" I ask as civilly as I can.

"I'd like to enjoy raiding the royal kitchen without running into you flirtatious children. Eeeuuuck." Discord makes a gagging face.

"Raiding the kitchen?" Luna asks with a flat tone and a raised eyebrow.

"Did I say raiding the kitchen? Ohoho, I meant with the bug spray, you know." He pulls an oddly dimensional spray bottle out from behind him, suddenly wearing a full body suit. The enormous black and red bottle does indeed say 'raid' on it, with a picture of a dead ant on it. I recoil mentally at that.

"You know we can just ask them to leave, right? They're pests but they can't help it, and they usually do what they're asked." I say, still a bit disturbed at how easily he disregards life.

"Really?" He asks, surprised.

"Yes, really." I respond.

"Did you honestly not know we have the ability to communicate with the creatures of the low earth?" Luna asks, looking up at him. He shrugs, vaguely wagging his arms around in a gesture I take to mean 'no'. "Well now you do, and I shall have to ask you to inform the head chef if you find problems with the kitchen and pest creatures. They will surely know what to do in such a situation." Discord nods at that, something suspiciously like guilt running across his face. He looks a lot like a child like that… As one thought turns into another I start laughing, all too loud, the sound filling up the hallway.

"Knights?" Luna reaches out to me, "What is so humorous?"

"I just.. I just thought… we could adopt _Discord!_ " I sputter out and immediately go back to laughing. The idea is so ludicrous, so silly, so maniacally _strange_ that I could not help but laugh. As I lose my bearing and fall over laughing, literally, I hear Luna's soft peals of laughter burst out as well, and they soon turn to hysterical heaving as she fails to breathe, eventually collapsing next to me.

We laugh for so long that Discord dumps his stolen ice cream on us, but the tantrum-like behavior only serves to carry the joke along. A puff of smoke, the smell of burnt toast, and he's gone. To me it's like he stomped away to his room, and when Luna gets the joke from my mind the laughter starts again.

The moon is almost late to rise that night.


	5. Gifts and Betrayal: Part 1

Gifts and Betrayal

Part 1: Gifts

I stare at the flower as it sits on the desk. It's sad. Nearly lifeless. I can feel it if I look hard enough, if I reach out to it like I do to Luna. I look back at the spell book, though it's written more like a manual for earth ponies' farms, and double check what it is I'm trying to do. It talks about giving your heart to make things grow, and I don't quite understand what it means in terms of magic, but if my hunch is right, this may be why I can't work weather, or at least why it's so damn difficult.

I give out a breath, calming and preparing myself. I spread my wings and open my eyes wide; they are my channels. I reach out with my heart, trying to let my love out, like the book said. For a minute there is stillness, and I almost feel it in my chest, like crushing silence but worse. Then there is light, soft and glowing like candlelight but sweet and blue like the moon's precious light, and it's all around that little flower. And then I feel it, the magic, the love and life return to the flower. To my amazement it repairs its stem, regrowing it's roots, standing up and facing the moon. And then it's done, and I've got a whole, healed plant on my desk.

"Woohoo!" I throw my arms over my head, accidentally pushing myself away from the desk, and off my stool. I land hard on my back. "Woohoo…" I let out with a bit of a groan. As I let the ache rub off, the realization of what I managed hits me again and I jump up, almost scared that I imagined it. But no, there it is, a moonrose perfectly healed, it's bottom half regrown and spreading ever so slightly as the magic wears off.

"I did it, I did it! I'm a pegasus alicorn, fuck yeah!" I do a little dance around the room, though it's more like I'm bucking the air than a real coordinated dance. "Luna's gonna lose her mind over this!" I practically squeal before I remember she'll be in the Crystal Empire for that conference with the dignitaries for another day. I sigh but realize this is time I can take to practice this newfound talent and improve it!

I trot out into the hall, and ring for a servant. It's nice having ponies who can do things for me, even though I'm still awkward about them. When one arrives, he asks the usual,

"Need more late night tea?" Which is usually the only thing I ever ring for.

"Not tonight, Ginger, I need you to place an order for a lot of seeds. Just, seeds. Hundreds, maybe thousands, of any kind. I'm going to be doing some experiments; can you clear up one of the larger conference rooms for me? And dirt, I'll need dirt, too. A few dozen bags of potter's soil and pots, of course!" I pace, thinking this through.

"Sir?" The young Ginger asks, confused. "You want seeds, potter's soil and pots, as well as one of the large conference rooms cleared for you?"

"Yep, take it out of my bank account, not my weekly allowance, and get that done as soon as you can, and let me know when it is, even if it's in the middle of court tomorrow. Got that?"

"Uh, yes, sir. I'll get those things for you, right away!" He snaps attention, and dashes away. That's the first time I've requested a lot from anyone, let alone my favorite servant, Ginger Snap, who's new and inexperienced. I giggle at the way I must have sounded, like a crazy scientist or something.

I try to relax. I can't really do anything until either Ginger gets back to me or morning comes and the Day Court opens up.

I thought it was rather nice of Celestia to leave me in charge of her court while she's away, taking all the other princesses with her really left me as the only one who _could_ stay behind, but letting me rule her court for a day makes me feel.. nice. Like I'm actually valuable as more than just an extra royal in title. I can totally do things!

Thinking of the others, I wonder how that conference is going? All four royal alicorns went to meet those dignitaries, though Luna expressed concern that Twilight was more for show, as she's no royal powers yet. The young mare must be feeling it; the title with so little weight. I know what she might be feeling like, after all I myself have so few duties of my own and most of them were taken from Luna's load. Twilight isn't prepared for such boring work, and moreover isn't really suited for it. She's been trained more in on-the-spot creative thinking and problem solving and social interaction, and would be utterly wasted on the paper borne aspects I have. Though the same or similar might be said of me, I'm not meant for field work away from Luna. I can carry command, of course, but truly my silver tongue lends me great power in court and in the legislative community.

Then again, if I can refine this little experiment of mine into a more prominent skill, I might find myself retitled Prince of the Earth, and may find I have jobs further out in the kingdom.. For a second I wonder if this is still worth pursuing if it means being far from Luna, but knowing her she'd want me to do what was right, and that's what I should want to. We have forever, after all, so what are a few days here and there in the future, _if_ that's even what comes to pass? This may turn out to be better suited to nothing more than a hobby.

A knock at my door and the slight creak of it opening take my attention away from my internal musing.

"Sir?" Ginger is at the door, still completely composed but slightly out of breath.

"So quickly, Ginger?"

"I have a few others running out to purchase the pots you asked for and should be returning soon, but all else has been supplied by the on-site gardener. I've had one of the conference rooms cleared, as you asked, and it's ready for you now."

"Very good, thank you! Please tell everypony off on this errand I am deeply grateful, especially the gardener and those out running to get my pots."

"Yes, sir! The room cleared for you is nearest the courtroom."

"Excellent, and could you do one more thing for me?" He nods, eagerly. "Have somepony come and get me half an hour before court opens for the day, so I can get cleaned up." He nods again. "Wonderful, thank you!" I say before dashing off, trying to remain calm and not sprint down the halls. Though, once I remember I can and am out of sight of Ginger, I teleport to the room.

Inside, a table has pouches and pouches of seeds of different varieties, and large bags of soil and fertilizer are leaned against the wall. I nod as I take stock of all the seeds, all of which have handy dandy name tags. I recognize most of them, either by sight or by name, and have memorized the differences of those I don't by the time two servants enter, pushing a large flatbed cart stacked high with pots, sizes varying from nearly pony sized to those as small as than shot glasses.

"Thank you for the midnight run to get these." I say. One of them pulls out a purse that jingles with coins. I put a hoof out when they try to return it to me. "Keep it; spread it between you and the others who worked on getting these supplies together."

"B-but sir, this is close to eight hundred bits.." The mare holding the bag exclaims.

"Oh?"

"Th-the shopkeeper insisted on giving us discounts because we were from the castle so even the largest pots cost only sixty or seventy bits.. a-and Ginger had us take more than we ought to have n-needed anyway.."

"On second thought, then, drop all this into that shopkeeper's bank account if they have one, and give me the names of those who gathered all this, and _I'll_ give you a bonus for this." The mare stutters wordlessly again, and her counterpart speaks instead.

"Sir, is it wise to be giving out so much money to so many?"

"Maybe not, but I've more wealth than I'd need for the rest of eternity, and is Generosity not one of the key Constructs of our society? This may be your job but I'm pretty sure wages are in need of a raise all around, and I don't feel bad for rewarding you for doing such a good job. Now, please, don't object, and have a splendid rest of your evening." I smile, giddy on combinations of things, ready to carry on my tests and really truly thankful for the good work the ponies around the castle do.

"Th-thank you, sir, a-and to you as well!" The mare says, pushing her stunned counterpart out of the room. I wave them off, but I don't know that either really notice. I giggle, and turn to my table, lit by luscious moonlight streaming from the ceiling-high clear glass windows. I levitate one seed of every small-flowering kind out of its respective pouch, cleanly levitate soil from the bags and into the smallest of the pots, the shot glass pots. In each bed of soil I put one seed, and set them in a circle around me, in the center of the room. Aloud, like I'm recording this, I speak.

"Test one; multiple small plant accelerated growth, take one." I giggle. But I let sobriety take over a bit, and close my eyes. I reach out to the seeds, and note a distinct difference between each of them, and take a moment to come to know them, slowly recognizing their individual life force and giving them their species name.. clockwise we have: Lily, Coneflower, Lavender, Sage, Catmint, Forget-me-not and Daisy. Having done this, I slowly let the ecstaticism from a moment ago take over again, the rush of positivity and love and hope flooding into the little seeds. I can feel them sap it up, like sunshine or water, like children feed on attention and praise, and I can _feel_ them, in my heart _and_ in my magic, sprouting, growing, blossoming. They spread their petals like I might spread my wings, they drink in the air like I'd taste the sky, and they love with all their beings, such pure and kind compassion for all. I feel tears on my face from the innocent caring the little ones exhibit.. I open my eyes and find them not so little after all.

While still within range of their average sizes, they all look like they've seen a lifetime of perfect conditions, which is sadly not always a thing, or I'm sure every garden and every forest in all the world would look like this. They practically shine in perfect health. Moreover, even though I've stopped reaching out to them, I can still feel them radiating life and love.

"Test one: total success." I choke out, and then, unable to contain it, I squeal in utter delight. Then, composing myself, "Test two; larger plant accelerated growth, take one." I trot over to the table, and pull out a single maple tree seed, the little whirly-go-round shape of it spinning softly in my magic. I take the remainder of the bag of soil and a tad bit of fertilizer, and place it in one of the largest pots. I put this seed quite a bit further down into the soil this time, though I don't know if that has any bearing on the seed itself. After giving the top a nice pat, I step back and reach out to the seed, and I can feel it reaching out now. Maybe it, in some instinctive way, knows what I mean to do. I let love and power flow into it, and it responds.

I spend the next few hours testing my limits and expanding them, filling the considerably large room with life of all sizes and walks, or _roots_ rather, of life. I am just finishing grow a fully fledged pine tree when Ginger knocks on the door, and his shock of surprise fills me with delight.

"Ginger, my good stallion! Isn't this amazing?"

"S-sir! How did you..?" He looks around, astounded.

"I follow in Luna and Celestia's father's talent- I am connected to the earth, nature! Is it not grand!?" I bellow, ecstatic

"It is, sir! But I'm here to tell you that it's a half hour to the opening of Day Court, sir."

"Ah, good! I can see Celestia's sun in the east, indeed! Thank you, Ginger. Prepare the petitioners- today is petitions of the public, right?"

"Correct, sir, the order is being sorted out now."

"I'll just clean up and review the list. Will you or Side Step be with me today?"

"Side Step, sir, unless you'd rather me stay and assist." Ginger bows.

"No need, on closer look you seem tired. Go and rest, I'll see you tonight."

"As you wish, sir." He says, then takes off his tag. "Good day, Knights!" He waves and walks away. Such a stickler- he won't break protocol so long as he's wearing his on-duty tag. I wave after him, then head to the room behind the throne room, where a mirror and some grooming tools are located. I brush through my mane, trying to will a bit more life into it, to look like Luna and Celestia's do. I make sure all my feathers are aligned, and make sure my limited regalia is all lying straight and neat. I put on a cool but calm and reassuring gaze, and head out to sit on the throne. The big one.

The hours pass by quickly, though most of it is spent explaining how we'll accomplish something or how it won't be or why that idea is very bad but I know you mean well, you cute citizen of Equestria. Very rarely do I get some asshole who thinks they can slip some racist, classist piece of shit attempt at 'legislation'. I very happily put those few in their place, and punish them almost eagerly if they insist on pushing their ideas onto me. But there are few of them, and I am glad. Still, my mood remains upbeat and rather joyous.

When court breaks at midday, I have Side Step ask the gardener to meet me in my tree room, since I neglected to think past growing full sized trees inside. I can teleport them out, no problem, but I have nowhere to take them. Side Step, even more of a stickler than Ginger, takes off almost immediately. I shake my head, then head to the room, checking up on my plants.

Inside, perching in one of my trees, is Discord. Outraged, at first, I nearly yell. Then I take a very deep breath and walk calmly towards him.

"Discord." I say, flatly.

"Oh, _hello_ , Knights, hope you don't mind but I found this delightful tree and just _had_ to try it out. Is it yours? Don't answer, I already know. I can taste your magic all over the whole room, and especially in your lovely little flower babies." He grins maniacally at me.

"My flower babies. Nice. You know, I haven't thought of names yet." I purse my lips, trying to be above the initial irritation.

"Names are eeaasy." He takes a giant breath, pulling large name stickers out of nowhere, slapping a sticker on each tree as he names, "Judy, Jeremiah, James, Jame _son,_ Jill, Jack, Justin, Jesus, Jeebes, John, Joan, Jim, Jen, JayJay, Jimini Cricket, and Jojo." He comes back around to the one he started in, "And that's just the trees."

"Why are all of those distinctly not-pony based names, and why all 'j's?"

"Why not?"

"Got me there." I admit. "Though, why did you forget about this one?" I point to a smaller tree, one only a bit above my height. It's full grown, and definitely a tree.

"That's not a tree." He says, 'psshaw'ing me.

"It's a myrtle, and it's definitely a tree. It should have a name too."

"Fine, if it's so important, _you_ name it. I did all the heavy lifting; it's like you don't even care." he pouts, suddenly donning a bonnet, reminiscent of the housewife mare stereotype that was popular when my parents were young. I roll my eyes.

"Alright. I dub this tree… Disco."

"Psh- what? That's a terrible name." Discord grimaces, showing off all his pointy teeth.

"That's sad- I was naming it after you." At that, I hear him gulp distinctly.

"Now you're just messing with me."

"As you so often mess with me." I smile, blinking unenthusiastically at him. He harrumphs and stomps around, back on the ground.

"Well, I just came to tell you that your precious princesses are on their way back here. Celestia summoned me earlier today to give me a very important mission." He says smugly.

"That's good. I'm glad she's found something for you to do." I say honestly.

"Aren't you bothered that they told me first, rather than you?"

"If it's important, and it's a task for you, I'm not surprised you were told first. I'm sure Luna will tell me when she gets home." True that it stings if I don't think it all the way through, though. This must be a new problem, something that's just arisen, otherwise I would know about it. But I know now that Discord is trying to get under my skin here. He still doesn't know how to do anything else, or he still doesn't want to. "I'm really glad for you; Celestia hasn't had anything for you to do since you reformed. It must feel nice to be trusted with something big, hmm?" I suggest, trying to be cordial, kind, _and_ honest.

"Yes, it's a big deal. Discord the Good Guy." He continues to grimace- I can hear it.

"It _is_ a big deal. You know.. I don't like you."

"Gee, thanks." He hisses.

"But I think that I can, one day. You are making progress, and look, we're even having a conversation that consists of more than just you pranking me and me screaming at you."

"Yes." He seems stuck on that note. "Well, I'm off to review a book and gloat to somepony who _will_ get irritated at me." He brags, then catches himself. "That is, I mean- I've got business to attend to!" He pulls the air around him like it's a curtain and disappears. The air flattens out and settles into its normal form, though a glittery kind of trick of light remains. I snicker. He's.. not so bad. The worst he's done is pick on me, but he's got holes and openings if I look for them. Though he's a lot more sensitive than he lets on.

My thoughts are interrupted by the door swinging open. I turn to see who I presume is the gardener, staring in a state of entranced shock at my impromptu, indoor garden. I laugh as I approach to discuss the matter of moving my tree babies.

In the end she agrees to find spaces for all my trees, whether in the royal garden or around canterlot, and I've had a stern talking-to about not using conference rooms for make-shift green houses. 'There's laboratories near the castle for a reason', I'm told, by no less than four ponies. But I am gleeful in listening to it so many times. I know my place, now. I may be prince of the sky, but I find my place is to care for the ground which worships the sky so. It seems more or less perfect for me. Am I not sensitive, nurturing, protective? Weather is.. not quite those things. But the earth, ah, the earth is.

My break spent, I return to court, through the second half of the day is short. Celestia ruled, long ago, that court should never last past the dinner hours, as too many times she and the others at court would get caught up the workings and end up working late and without rations. It also keeps the civilians from trying to 'slip in' at the end. Everypony has their time and place, with plenty of wiggle room.

When all is done, I allow myself a little food, and relax in the throne room. Vacant, it is quiet. It is considered almost more private than our bedrooms, though how it became so I have no idea. Still, the windows are beautiful with Celestia's sun's light seeping through the colors. Even the twilight-y colors are resplendent with the orange backglow. It is here I wait for Luna. I expect she'll be on her way back with Celestia soon.

It is late when I feel Luna in my head again, announcing her presence. I rouse myself from the half-napping state I was in, surprised that I even managed to space out for so long and so late. Luna teleports directly to me, and I am fully awake when she does.

"My love, I am most sorry to be so late; much has happened during our stay in the Crystal Empire."

"Luna?" I ask without asking.

"A great evil has returned to our fair land, one we thought to be tucked away in Tartarus most adequately. We were.. not wrong, but some time ago he managed to escape and did so without alerting us."

"How so?"

"Cerberus was distracted. We know not how he broke free of his other bindings, but that is the most key factor. Twilight herself was responsible for Cerberus' return to his post, but the damage was done by then." She takes a deep breath, she doesn't want to even speak this devil's name. "Tirek escaped. He has been kept out of history for a reason; he is a genocidal monster. He drains an entire population's magic, leaving them defenseless, then kills them with that power that once was theirs. He has been slowly gaining power this past year or so he hath, eh, has been free, but he is still weak. Celestia sent Discord to face him." She sighs.

"Do you doubt him?"

"Yes.. and no. I am caught between my undying love for who he once was, the hope that he will return to being such again, and the reality that he is not that person, one way or another. I fear Tirek will use his terrible tongue to confuse and abuse Discord. I am also most angered that Celestia did not see fit to send _either_ Twilight or I to face him. Twilight is chomping at the bit to prove herself, always she's had to do so, and now when she is most powerful and prepared there is nothing for her to do. As for myself, this is _twice_ now that I am a most capable individual to handle these specific situations and who does she send? Someone nigh underprepared to deal with them. I only hope that Discord proves me wrong as Twilight did then."

"I'm sure all will be well, Luna. I know how you feel, and it is quite disappointing that Celestia has yet again restrained you, but the decision is done, now." I put a hoof on her shoulder, then lean into her.

"I know. I, too, wish to be useful. Twilight and you are not alone in this."

"Speaking of useful, I have discovered something." I pull away, smiling. Luna seems.. lighter, less weighed down.

"Do tell."

"I have inherited your father's skills, Luna. I have a connection with the earth. Come, let me show you. The gardener as already taken away the trees I grew, but I have more seeds. Come on, come on!" I take her by the hoof and teleport us to the garden, a new plot that was going to be another rose garden, but that the gardener gave to me. "Look, look." I procure a seed, an oak, and plant it. Then I stand back and let my love flow into the little one. Quickly, the tree breaks free of it's seed, shooting skyward, the windy branches springing out and up.

"Most delightful, Knights! It is enormous!" Luna exclaims, flying around the tree as it settles into itself. I pant, a little tired.

"This is why I can't yet do weather; I have earth-specialty leanings! Grand, isn't it?"

"Indeed! This is most joyful news, my dear. Perhaps you can reform forests where now are deserts.. perhaps you can even tame the Everfree."

"You think?"

"Who knows? I have not managed to connect to plant-life at all, nor has Celestia; we seem to take after our mother while you possess the skills of our father." She says, hovering near the top of the tree.

"Exactly what I thought. I haven't been able to quite finish my experiments. Thus far I've only tried growing things from seeds; from your stories, your father could make life out of nothing but soil. It'll take some time to learn out these skills."

"I have no doubt you'll do wondrously." Luna says as she drifts down.

"Your faith astounds me, my love. It will certainly be an adventure, discovering these gifts." I say, leaning into Luna once more. "You're tired; let us retire. I'm sure we'll hear back from Discord with more good news tomorrow." She says nothing, simply humming agreement into my mane. More softly than I took us to the garden, I teleport us to the bedroom, directly to the bed. Though it is night, Luna has been up for a while, if her addled thoughts are anything to go by. I can feel them, all jumbled and dancing without much guidance, and with such stress. Tirek's return has made her incredibly stressed, and being a hooves-on mare, it further bothers her that she is not being part of the solution.

So I sing to her while she tries to fall asleep, and hum or murmur poetry to her when she asks. After about three in the morning she finally falls asleep, and I can feel that her dreams are a bit stressed, but much better than when she was awake. I'm in the mood for it, so I keep singing and storytelling nearly until the light of the sun begins to stretch into the sky.


	6. Gifts and Betrayal: Part 2

Gifts and Betrayal

Part 2: Betrayal

Luna wakes with a start in tears, and wordlessly throws herself out of bed, bounding down the halls. She's scared, angry, and so terribly sad. I don't know why, yet, but I follow quickly after her. She bursts into the the throne room, where Celestia is only preparing for court. She, too, seems stressed from her outing to the Empire and the revelation of Tirek's return, but she seems oblivious to whatever's gotten Luna so upset.

"Celestia!" She cries. "He- Discord- I- _Tirek!_ " She exclaims, unable to explain, but through a snapshot of her mind I see what has happened. Luna feared Tirek would talk over Discord, and she was right. She dreamed it happening.

"Luna, I don't understand. Calm yourself, explain." Celestia says, concerned but keeping calm. She strides to Luna, taking her seriously.

"Tirek has gained Discord's allegiance, and is using him to bait our ponies. All night he has been stealing magic; no less than three towns and cities are drained entirely of their magic and are now lying defenseless." She says, her voice wavering. Tears are still streaming down her face.

"No." Celestia says, but she cannot deny it. Her dismay quickly turns to a stony face of command. "Guard; send word to Cadence and Shining Armor. I want them here _immediately_." The guards take her vicious tone as a warning that they should leave, and practically evaporate from the room. "Luna." She speaks, but looks at me, her cool, hard gaze disturbing me a bit. Luna nods.

"Knights, one of the few reasons we were so late in returning was that we were preparing contingency plans in the case that something went wrong. Tirek is now strong enough to steal even our magic, or will be soon, and we cannot allow that. One plan is that Celestia, Cadence and I would give up our magic to another alicorn, one unknown to Tirek. He ought not know of you nor Twilight, but you are unsuited to bearing such vast power; Twilight is the Element of Magic, and is a much better candidate for taking our magic." I nod. I have no doubt that she would do this task a hundred times better than I could at this point.

"What am I to do? Should I give my magic as well?"

"No. I am sad to say, but you must flee, Knights. You are proficient in war, though it has been a lifetime since you used those skills, and you are unknown to Tirek. Discord may not think to sell you out until you have assembled an army, especially if you disappear quickly. Go out of Equestria, across the sea if you must, gain aid from our allies wherever you can, meet up with Twilight someday, but find some way to fight him."

"You speak like you are not coming with me."

"I cannot. He will expect us three here. We must not give away our aces.. I.. I must stay, my love." Her tears begin again. She doesn't want to do this, but she is convinced that this is the best way. I grind my hoof into the floor.. But I can think of no alternative. Even facing him, all at once, she seems assured that we would be no match, only offering ourselves in bloody, violent sacrifice. With a deep breath I sigh.

".. Fine. Will you be safe?" I ask. She nods, the action seeming reserved, tiny.

"As much as I can. He will likely lock us away, and we will be weak as babes without our magic, but he will choose the most cruel path; he would have us watch our nation die before we do."

"If you will be safe, I will go."

"Then I will promise to live until you return and save the day with Twilight." She smiles.

"Then, I will leave you.." I sigh. "But.. not for long. Not for any moment longer than I have to." I say, and finally meet her eyes. I press my face forward, til our noses meet.

"I would never have it any other way." She murmurs, and for a moment things seem okay again. "Now go, flee. Fly fast and hard away from here. Drown out your magic as much as you can. Be safe." She commands. Ever her knight, I bow, and do as she requires. I teleport outside, and then fly fast and hard, as she has asked. All the while, I feel the nagging sensation that this is the worst option, and that I should be with her when the world falls apart..

 _A day later. The Throne Room. Discord's perspective._

Tirek has me by the throat, yelling about another alicorn princess. He didn't know? The damn fool; it's not my fault he doesn't keep up with the times. I do wince as he tosses me down on the floor, though. How rude. Didn't he just give me this little medallion as a sign of our friendship? Our teamwork, our future together? I harrumph to myself. He's just moody because he thought he had it made when there was still a bit of work to do. And being moody is making him act like a hypocrite.

"Yes, well, Twilight's no trouble a't'all. Her friends will bring her out, guaranteed." I pout. Tirek grinds his teeth. Such a nasty habit. The only pony I know who does that is Twilight. Actually, no, Knights used to do it too.. "While we're on the subject of unexpected alicorns, there is _one_ other. He's a recently ascended one, too, and not nearly as gifted as Twilight or the other three."

"He?"

"Yup. Prince of the Sky and Royal Lover Boy, Dark Knights. I can feel him flying a long way off, trying to be quiet with his magic and failing miserably." Those pesky emotions of his make his magic flare, and as much as he tries to conceal it, the brighter those flares seem to me.

"Hmm." Tirek faces the window, thinking. "Good. Lead me to him and I'll forgive your failure to mention the purple one." Forgiveness? Oh, good! Glad to know he's the sort to let things go, not like the ponies do; hold on to their grudges forever, they will.

"Goodie, goodie, right this way!"

 _Over the southern badlands…_

My wings ache; for all the nights Luna and I flew out as far as we could, we always went home after six or eight hours, and never at a constant 'sprint'. But I don't stop, I can't stop. My beloved and my country needs me to keep up this breakneck pace, to pull together some kind of solution as fast as I can. Already I rehearse the speeches I'll make to our allies, the few dragon clans who recognize us as a nation of sentient beings, the zebras, the giraffes, even the minotaurs. How I will stand, how I will beg and command and insist until this threat is taken care of. Options, plans, contingency plans, everything I can do with the time I have between now and actually getting there.

With a pop something falls into me, knocking me out of the sky and into a mountainside. The red dust of the wasteland clouds around us, and I cough. I set my mane afire, encouraging the one who so brashly knocked me from the sky to remove themselves from my back. I roar as I turn to face them, but stop when I see-

"Discord?"

"Surpriiiise! Thought you could get away, didya?"  
"Discord, this is no _game!_ " I roar again, teeth elongating in display of my anger. A gravelly, grinding voice hit my ears.

"Not to you, it isn't, but that's what you _ponies_ don't get about Discord." In the darkness, stepping into my firelight, is the centaur monstrosity himself. I allow my whole form to take flame, daring him to try anything. "Petty fire will not stop me." He boasts, and lunges forward. I dodge beneath him, my fire singing his entire underside. I buck him in the ass for good measure, but he turns quickly, and his hands reach for me. I flutter away from his clawed hands, and summon my sword, magic draining quickly from the exertion. Once in hoof, however, I hold no reservations going for his neck. He dodges, but my next swing embeds the blade into his shoulder, though his magic makes quickly to repair it. Harder and faster I strike him, until I am advancing more than he is, and drive him back against a small cliffside. An upward swing spooks him back over the edge, and he falls. Huffing, I land, staring down at him, the large beast seeming crumpled and broken. I turn to Discord, who shakes in fear.

"Did he force you to do this?"

"What?"

"Are you doing this because you want to, or because he forced you to?" I saw what Luna dreamt, and I know she never sees wrong, but I hope that for once she saw something incorrectly. I hope, but Discord's stuttering failure to respond shuts that down quickly. "Fine; help me take him to Canterlot, help me and Twilight and the Elements get everypony's magic back."

"What?" He asks, even more incredulous.

"You betrayed us, Discord, but I have to offer you a chance. I have to. You can still redeem yourself, please, just give me a sign!" I yell, desperate. I _want_ to make peace with him, I _want_ to be better with him, I _want_ to try to be friends, even in this new wound's presence. He gapes at me, and before I can say more, furious hands grab me from behind. I scream as they hold too tightly around my spinal column. I can feel the links cracking and bending under the pressure, and then worse, I feel part of me, part of my life, my magic, being pulled away. It's like drowning or choking on air..

I gasp as he drops me, my weakened form screaming from the fall. Tirek steps back, smiling wickedly. He's gotten what he wants. He walks around me, towards Discord.

"Weak, meager alicorn magic."

"But that's only the first you've tasted." I growl from the dirt, trying to push myself up. "And I bet it will be the last. You've no idea where Celestia and Luna and Cadence put theirs."

"Oh, no, pony prince, I know exactly where it is. The purple one has it all, though you can be sure she won't have it for long."

"How did you.." I see Discord behind Tirek, looking sheepish, maybe even afraid. "You ratted Twilight out.. you really.. you really sold us all out? I thought.. I thought you were starting to change, Discord.. I was starting to trust you.." I almost start to weep, but the energy is all out of me. I collapse into the dirt, ground cold and body colder.

"Funny, that's what Shining said, too.." I barely hear him mutter as he turns away.

"Enough of your pathetic 'trust'. This world will burn and suffer and wither under true tyranny and absolute power, the only thing you can really trust in this life." Tirek says, standing taller, mightier than before. I force my head from the ground. I refuse to seem hopeless, even if I have no idea how I'll survive this, or even _if_ I will survive this.

"No. Twilight will still beat you. Even without… even with her own magic, she is stronger than me, maybe even than Cadence alone.. now she has the power of four gods, and she'll never fall like I have.. she's smarter, stronger, and I would bet she is far angrier.." It's a bit of a lie, the anger part, but it sounds impressive, and maybe I can earn her a falter if I build her up enough. I turn towards the wilting Discord. "And you… he won't keep you. Once he thinks he's used you as much as he can, he will take your magic too.. You think he sees you as his equal..?" I can't go on, so I shake my head, my breathing becoming more labored. It hurts, by the stars, it hurts.

But the world of pain only grows when Tirek kicks me, once across the head, twice on my back, and then a last time, hard in the ribcage, sending me crashing a short distance into a rock. I feel my ribcage, and parts of my spine, breaking under my own weight. I've never been this weak. I've suffered through far worse injuries, but I always had my magic to heal me. Now, I may bleed out or asphyxiate with no help, no companionship..

I barely hear Tirek stomping away, assuring Discord he'd never do such a thing, that they're partners til the end.. But I know. I know he's selfish and egotistical and a liar. I know because Luna knew, and she is not wrong..

"What about Knights?" Discord murmurs, his voice fading away.

"What about him? Let him rot out here in the badlands, let the scavengers pick him bone from bone while he still breathes.. He's a living corpse without his magic anyway."

"I won't die.. I promised.. I'd.. come.. b-back.." And then my world becomes darkness, the kind that consumes you when you're at the end of your story, and the last words on my lips, tongue, and mind is Luna, Luna, Luna..

The darkness clears to reveal a too-white room, practically glowing all on it's own. Beyond the pain of the bright lights on my heightened eyes, my first thoughts are Luna. Is she alright? Where am I, and how can I get to where she is? I try to move to my hooves, and find I'm in somepony's arms. No, not somepony, some _one_ , _Discord._ Whatever pained me too much to move before is thrust out of mind, as I violently push Discord away from me, essentially throwing myself to the ground.

I jar my shoulder, further injuring myself, but I want nothing to do with that monster. Even suffering on these cold floors, broken back and ribs screaming at me, are better than his insidious hold and betraying hands.

"Prince Knights, be careful!" A commanding but concerned mare's voice speaks. My blurry eyes are trained on Discord, however. He looks so pitiful.. but I have no mercy for him now.

"You!" I spit, I slur. My legs wobble under me, but I demand that my body do as I say. I can feel my magic returning, slowly, but it does little to help.

"I'm sorry!" He says, tossing the words out.

"I don't care! You think-" I cough, "- that solves anything? You hesitated! You let him take me! You left me! I tried to trust you, and in the heat of the moment, when you had every chance to redeem yourself-" I falter again, crying and coughing. I taste blood, but I don't care. "- You went with him anyway! I tried to trust you.." Finally, my energy is spent, and I collapse again.

"I know.."

When I wake again, brief flashes of memory remind me that, once upon a time before I became an alicorn, this used to happen quite often. This time, I am a little more aware, some of my magic returned to me, and know it is Luna who holds my hoof.

"..m-my lov-ve?" I say, before my eyes are even open. I feel confirmation, though she is quite emotional and says nothing. For a moment, at least, everything is still. The moment hangs quiet with relief.

"You are well, my dear. Forgive my delay." She says, firstly.

"Already forgiven." I murmur, almost croak. "How long have I been..?" I gesture to the bed.

"A meager night and half a day. It has been hard to get close to you; you kept bursting into flame when your magic returned to you, and so Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy are holding onto it for you."

"Holding on to it..?"

"We have figured, the four of us, that your magic was reacting that way because you were unconscious, and defensive when last you were awake. Logically, it makes sense that the first thing it would do would be to react according to your last waking will. Now that you are awake, perhaps we can safely return the rest of it."

"Makes sense. How are you?"

"A bit tired from my own magical loss, but seemingly much better than you were. How do you feel?"

"Also tired, but just.. weak. Back is sore. Hungry, a bit." I swallow, my throat aching. "Stiff. Almost as bad as when I was training with Alexander."  
"Truly?" Luna asks in shock, to which I nod. "Then you must have been in grave condition indeed." We giggle. "In all reality, though, you shall be utterly fine. You are already recovering faster than normal, and we project that with the return of your magic you will bounce back nearly immediately."

"You keep saying 'we' and earlier you mentioned 'the four of you', but I doubt the civilian doctors were all that helpful.. Do you mean you and Celestia, and so on?" I ask, mind still reeling. Everything is blurry. I seek clarity, but find her mind unwilling to answer. Luna hesitates.

"Nearly. Cadence and Shining have returned already to the Crystal Empire, to guide the crystal ponies, who were no doubt in a panic. Twas Celestia, Twilight, and I, yes, and even Fluttershy opinionated but also.." She, for once, fumbles for words. Her mind cycles through a few options but disregards them before I can even register them. Then, from the corner, a waving limb calls my attention. A sheepish grin and twisted body bring my mind to full clarity. I growl.

" _Discord._ " I rise from the bed, wings flaring, what little magic I have trying to ignite in cold fire. The draconequus immediately shrinks down into the chair, fearful, as he damn well should be.

"Knights, calm." Luna says, projecting herself onto me. I cannot help but heel, sitting back down on the bed. Just as well, for I am already exhausted. "He helped us; he retrieved you from the wastelands, he brought you to us, he kept you from burning down the building, he-"

"He left me out there in the first place." I say angrily, though not at her. "What did he tell you?"

"The truth. Applejack even confirmed it. You reached out for him to come back to our side, but he allowed Tirek to take your magic anyway, then left with him to continue on. But the Elements also told us how he in turn was betrayed by Tirek, just as you predicted. And then he helped them defeat Tirek. His gift was the final key for the seed box from the Tree of Harmony."

"All well and good."

"But?"

"But I don't think… I don't think I can trust him." I grimace, staring hard and cold at him, still in the corner. But I look away. He disgusts me. "I.. I don't want to sound high and mighty, here, but I gave him every opportunity I could. Even.. even past the point of betraying us. But he did it again. He let it happen. He left me there, basically mortal with a head injury in the worst possible conditions. I can't.. I can't play friends with him, not now. It would be a lie." I begin to tear up.

"I know. I cannot ask that of you, anymore. Discord is on… extremely heavy parole. The Elements argued long and hard for some ease on his sentence. Not even all his magic has been returned to him, and not of the girls' accord, though that is a bit worrisome to me in its own way, it means he cannot do as much as he could before. There is.. a much shorter leash on him now."

"Hmm." I grunt, not sure how to feel. I do not like feeling halfway joyous at his suffering, and I know he will suffer under that short leash, but I also have this feeling of.. of not caring at all what happens to him, so long as I don't see it.

"I can brief you on the full terms and conditions we've ascribed, but for now Twilight and Fluttershy would like to give you back the rest of your magic. They've been stuck in 'power pony' mode for the past day, once we ascertained your plight. I shall.. retrieve them." I nod, and Luna dips her head in response, lightly trotting away.

The silence left between Discord and I is palpable.

"..I regret it, you know."

"What?" I whip my head around to face him. He shrinks again at the fast movement.

"I.. I feel bad. Guilty. I made a terrible mistake, I.. I'm sorry." He admits, hands rubbing together. I almost pity him.

"Good." He gawks at that. "At least it means there's some heart in there after all."

"I have a heart!"

"Do you?! The mares who, whether they are right or not, regard and regale you as their uncle put an astronomical amount of faith in you, giving you a job to do, trusting you to do it and keep this nation of innocents safe, and you _betrayed them_. They who gave you a second chance, despite your many previous attempts to belittle them, torture them, and generally just ruin everything they've worked for! So much.. so much that they gave to you, in just setting you free, and you.. you tossed it all away." He sits silent in the chair, seeming to physically shrink and shiver this time. I look away, down to my hooves. "You know, I was so against even trying to reform you. I shouted and hollered and yelled. I made them allow me to monitor you the whole day, because I hated you and wanted to see you fail, wanted to be able to confront you for what you almost did to me and Luna. But.. I was wrong. You.. you learned something that day. Or so it seemed, because now I wonder if you were just acting then, too. Because you betrayed that mare too. Kindness- Fluttershy. She reached out to you, more than anypony expected of her, and was truly a friend to you. I.. I know because I recieve copies of your mail, as part of Celestia's limit on your magic. And you betrayed her again. No doubt, being the epitome of Kindess, she's already forgiven you.

But I can't. And even if I could, I would never forget this. You've seeded a doubt that will never die, now. Weeks, years, decades… centuries may pass and and I will not have forgotten this, even if I forgive it. There is no friendship without trust, and you have forever killed any hope of me trusting you again." I speak with a quiet, solemn finality, take one last look at his withering gaze, then turn over to wait for Luna to return.

"I.. I don't expect any forgiveness. I don't think I ever did, not after.. Well, I just want to explain myself. I.. I rather respect you, Knights. I know it must not seem like it, after what I've done, but I do. You are.. steadfast, loving, and kind to a fault, almost as much as my dear.. ahem, as Fluttershy. I am not those things. I am selfish and greedy and cruel. Whatever makes me laugh for half a second is worth whatever suffering I may cause on others. Breaking the rules and breaking people are a pastime of mine. I am..

I don't want to be those things anymore. It is too late to apologize. It's too late for me to ask for redemption or forgiveness or trust or anything anypony tried to offer me before.. but I want.." I hear his breathing catch, but I stay deathly still. "I want to try to change. To be like you, and Fluttershy and Luna-"

"Stop. Your words mean _nothing_ to me." I command, still turned over, arms crossed.

".. All the same, I want to promise.. I want to vow to you that by this great.. ah... betrayal of mine.. by all this pain I've caused you, I will do better. I will. I.. I don't want to be like me, anymore.. So I'm going to try to be more like you." He pauses like he might go on, but I hear him rise from the chair, and head towards the door. Part of me nags that I shouldn't be so cruel, that in the venture of being kind I should ease on something, anything at all..

"Discord." He turns sharply to look at me. I keep my glare on, my mouth and eyes set to anger. "If you really mean that, it still won't buy back my trust." He wilts, but nods. "But if you really do mean that.. it may, one day, earn a new trust, because by then I expect you'd be a new person. I will hold you to that vow, Discord. This is the last chance you'll ever get from me." I don't let the coldness in my voice or eyes melt, not for one second, because I mean it. I will kill him if he betrays us again.

Discord nods, seeming grateful, then dashes off on all fours out the door. I turn back over, trying to push out the hate that still tries to grow for him. But by accepting his promise, I've made one, too. I've promised not to throw the weight of his mistakes against him. I've promised to be understanding, to allow him to learn and make mistakes therein, to judge him fairly and honestly when the time comes.. I've made a promise I don't know if I can keep, because the hate just keeps growing, and I don't know how to make it stop. For so long I've only known love.

Not even the disdain of my parents made me hate them, and here I find myself unprepared for this great loathing. I thought I hated him before, but this, oh, this is the terrible weight of ceaseless wrath, of wanting to never forgive, of desiring all possible heartache and woe upon another living being in all earnesty..

I suppose, though, if he can learn to love and be kind and good, I can unlearn hate. If he keeps his word, surely I can keep mine.


End file.
